Loup, y es-tu ?
by Rhumanesque
Summary: Le pourpre de son sang contrastait autant sur le tapis de neige que sur sa peau diaphane. Elle sourirait pour l'éternité à présent. / UA. Réadaptation du conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Rating M justifié ! /!\ FANFIC TERMINEE /!\
1. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonsoiiiiir. Comment ça j'ai d'autres choses à faire que ça ? *se cache sous son bureau en pleurant* Je sais, ce n'était pas prévu mais. Mais j'ai eu cette idée ce matin et je voulais la coucher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cela fait deux jours que je bouffe des fanfics avec Mumus donc quand j'ai eu cette petite idée ce matin, je n'ai pas hésité. Je ne sais pas si cela a été déjà fait, et si c'est le cas, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du plagiat, je vous assure.  
Je vous préviens d'ors et déjà qu'au départ, ceci devait être un OS, mais vu comment c'est partit, ce sera une **mini-fic de 3 ou 4 chapitres** sans doute. Je ne tiens pas à faire dans la longueur, mais dans la qualité et.. Quoi des fautes ? Oui, je sais, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je déteste me relire et ne le fait donc jamais. Si je me relis, je me trouve nulle et j'efface tout. Donc.  
Ensuite, cela se passe dans un **Univers Alternatif**. J'ai voulu remanié un peu le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge avec quelques personnages d'HP, et voilà tout. Vous avez donc rendez-vous avec notre adorée** Hermione** ainsi que notre adorable **Remus**.  
Ensuite, je préviens que le **rating M** n'est pas là pour décorer ! Il sera justifié, que ce soit **niveau violence, gore, sexe, langage**. Vous êtes prévenus !  
Bien entendu les personnages de **Hermione et de Remus sont la propriété de notre Reine JK**, je n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir de les emprunter brièvement dans un but non lucratif ! Quant à l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, je me base sur la version de feu **Charles Perrault, **je la remanie juste un peu à ma sauce pour l'adapter à mon idée !

Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaite (je l'espère) une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est la plus grande joie d'un auteur que d'avoir des critiques (constructives) sur son travail. Ou ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous avez apprécié un non, ce serait vraiment adorable de votre part ! 

* * *

«_ Promenons- nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas._  
_Si le loup y était, il te mangerait. _» 

* * *

La petite maison de bois aux volets bleus était perdue au milieu de la forêt. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée et l'odeur du feu de bois, forte et musquée, se mêlait à celle, plus fraîche et pure, de la neige qui avait recouvert toute la région pendant la nuit. Un silence reposant régnait sur les alentours, troublé uniquement par le clapotis du ruisseau non loin.  
En bref, c'était un véritable petit coin de paradis où vivait la famille Granger.

Celle-ci était composée de madame Jean Granger, une vieille dame de soixante-quatorze ans, et de sa petite-fille de vingt ans, Hermione. Les parents d'Hermione avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident alors que leur fille n'avait pas cinq ans, et elle avait été confiée au seul parent qui lui restait, sa grand-mère.

Jean Granger adorait sa petite-fille et y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle était son rayon de soleil pendant la pluie. Et cet amour était bien entendu réciproque : Hermione prenait soin de sa grand-mère chaque jour que Dieu faisait, et elles se plaisaient toutes deux à vivre ainsi en ermite. L'une comme l'autre, elles préféraient la compagnie des livres à celles des hommes, et même si le village se trouvait à moins d'une heure de marche, elles ne s'y rendaient que pour faire quelques courses.  
Plus les années passaient, plus la réputation de la jeune Hermione grandit dans le village : elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme aux longues boucles brunes, au lourd regard chocolat, et au sourire permanent. Jour après jour, de nombreux prétendants à sa main tentaient de la séduire mais elle ne souhaitait pas se marier, et elle leur trouvait toujours tous les défauts du monde. Ce qui faisait bien rire sa grand-mère, même si celle-ci aurait voulu voir sa petite-fille heureuse avec un homme. Mais chaque jour où Hermione repoussait un prétendant, était un jour de plus passé avec sa grand-mère, pour le plus grand bonheur de la vielle dame.

En ce frais matin d'hiver, Jean Granger s'occupait à coudre devant la cheminée en attendant le réveil de sa petite-fille, qui ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans le salon, les cheveux emmêlés de façon hirsute et pourtant adorable.

« - Bonjour ma petite, » dit Jean en reposant son ouvrage dans son panier, se levant pour accueillir son enfant d'un baiser sur le front.

« - Bonjour mère-grand, » bailla à moitié Hermione en prenant ensuite place sur la petite table à manger faite du bois d'un vieux chêne. »

La vielle femme resserra son châle autour de ses épaules et donna à Hermione un bout de pain frais ainsi que de la confiture, accompagné d'une tasse de thé dans laquelle la jeune femme trempa une cuillère de miel.

« - Je pensais aller à la librairie du village aujourd'hui, » exposa Hermione en serrant ses doigts fins autour de la tasse d'argile. « J'ai fini tous mes livres, et je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer. »

« - Oh, dans ce cas, pourrais-tu apporter quelque chose à Charlotte de ma part ? J'ai des confitures en trop, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, et puisque c'est sur ton chemin… Cela lui fera un peu de compagnie. »

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire tendre : évidemment qu'elle acceptait. Charlotte Johnson était une amie de longue date de sa grand-mère qu'elles voyaient à chacun de leurs visites au village. Il y a peu, Charlotte était tombée malade et ne pouvait quasiment plus sortir de sa petite maison où elle devait se sentir très seule, sa fille l'ayant quittée pour se marier à un étranger. De ce fait, elle appréciait beaucoup Hermione, et aimait beaucoup papoter avec elle.  
Après son petit déjeuner, Hermione alla faire sa toilette et se prépara pour sa sortie. Elle avait enfilée une robe paysanne épaisse et d'une jolie couleur crème qui allait parfaitement avec la teinte de ses cheveux et les reflets de ses yeux.  
Jean avait préparé les confitures dans un panier d'osier, et y avait joint une petite lettre ainsi qu'une écharpe tricotée il y avait quelques jours.

« - Avant de partir Hermione, vient ici, j'ai quelque chose pour toi également, » intima Jean avec un sourire tendre, prenant la main délicate de sa petite-fille pour l'amener à la cheminée.

« - Mère-grand, il ne fallait pas ! » s'exclama la jeune femme alors que son aînée déposait sur ses épaules une magnifique cape d'un rouge fougueux, et rabattait sur sa tête la capuche épaisse de celle-ci.

« - Cela te tiendra chaud, mon enfant. L'hiver sera rude cette année, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la mort, » souffla la vieille dame en lui caressant les joues.

Les mains délicates d'Hermione se posèrent sur celles, abîmées et fines de sa grand-mère, pour les serrer avec affection en lui soufflant un « Merci, mère-grand. » qui lui venait du fond du cœur, et elle s'empara ensuite du panier d'osier pour sortir dans le froid.

« - Fais attention dans les bois, mon enfant, » recommanda sa grand-mère en lui faisant signe de la main, alors qu'Hermione lui répondait par un de ses sourires éblouissant dont elle seule avait le secret.

La neige avait entièrement recouvert le petit sentier qui menait au village, et Hermione laissa échapper un rire enfantin en sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans cette épaisseur de pureté. Elle avait toujours aimée la neige, et ce sentiment paisible qu'elle lui apportait. De ce fait, le chemin jusqu'au village se passa dans la bonne humeur, et la cape offerte par sa grand-mère faisait bien son travail en la protégeant du froid : seuls son nez et ses joues étaient rougis par la basse température, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Au village régnait une douce agitation : celle des jour de marché. Des étales avaient étés installés le long des rues et sur la place principale, devant la chapelle. Mais avant toute chose, Hermione décida d'honorer sa promesse et de rendre donc visite à Charlotte Johnson. La maison de la vieille dame jouxtait la boulangerie et une douce odeur de pain chaud chatouilla les narines d'Hermione alors qu'elle frappait à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Charlotte aux traits fatigués, mais dont le visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Hermione et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.  
Elles s'installèrent toutes deux auprès de la cheminée alors que la jeune femme lui tendait le panier d'osier. Charlotte eut presque les larmes aux yeux et remercia chaleureusement Hermione, lui proposant de goûter à la confiture ensemble car le boulanger lui avait fait parvenir un succulent pain aux céréales.

Il se passa un peu plus d'une heure, pendant laquelle les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, s'échangeant des anecdotes, des recettes de cuisine, et bien d'autres encore.  
Quand Hermione prit enfin congé, son panier était vide, mais son cœur débordait de bonheur. Elle était comme ça la petite brune, il lui en fallait peu, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle souriait en permanence.

Avant de se réfugier dans la librairie, Hermione profita de son temps pour passer entre les étalages du marché. Les légumes d'étés avaient fait place à ceux d'hiver, et vu qu'elle avait pris un peu plus d'argent, elle acheta des épinards, un énorme chou, et des graines de topinambour. « Cela fera plaisir à mère-grand, » songea-t-elle avec un sourire en se dirigeant finalement vers la librairie.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Granger ! » s'exclama le libraire en la voyant entrer. « Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vue cette semaine. »

« - Bonjour Oswald, » salua chaleureusement la jeune fille en rabattant sa capuche et déposant son panier sur le comptoir avec un sourire. « J'aidais mère-grand à isoler la maison en prévision de la neige, mais me voilà ! »

L'homme joint son rire à celui d'Hermione et la laissa vagabonder entre les rayons comme elle en avait l'habitude. Oswald Anker était un homme roux d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait repris la librairie au décès de son père et tout le village s'était habitué à l'appeler par son prénom. Cela ne démontrait aucunement un manque de respect, c'était Oswald lui-même qui avait demandé cela aux clients.  
Quand Hermione était plus jeune, elle avait du mal avec cette requête et l'avait longtemps appelé Monsieur Anker. Mais le temps aidant, elle s'était faite à l'idée et aujourd'hui, utiliser son prénom ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et comme le disait Oswald : « Les amis des livres sont mes amis. »  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione revint vers Oswald avec un sourire.

« - Je vais vous prendre ces trois là, s'il vous plait, » dit-elle en posant sur le comptoir deux romans et un recueil de poésie, s'apprêtant à sortir sa bourse.

« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de payer aujourd'hui mademoiselle Granger, » annonça l'homme en repoussant les livres vers sa cliente qui ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

« - Quoi ? Non, c'est trop aimable à vous mais il est hors de question que… »

« - Que je vous fasse payer ces ouvrages, » coupa Oswald avec un sourire espiègle. « Vous êtes ma meilleure cliente, laissez moi donc vous faire ce petit cadeau. Ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce que vous avez déjà acheté ici, croyez moi ! »

« - Bon… Eh bien merci beaucoup Oswald, » consentit Hermione, les joues rouges de reconnaissance et les lèvres souriantes. « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

« - Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé lors de votre prochaine visite ! »

Hermione promit, glissa les livres dans son panier qui commençait à se faire lourd, et sortit de la boutique en saluant chaleureusement Oswald.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et déjà le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'or et de pourpre, alors qu'Hermione reprenait le chemin de chez elle.  
Elle portait tant bien que mal son petit panier d'osier beaucoup plus lourd qu'à l'aller, et elle avait à peine fait la moitié du trajet que la nuit était tombée, le soleil laissant place à une myriade d'étoiles. A mi-chemin, elle fit une pause en posant son panier sur une souche d'arbre et remonta sa capuche sur ses boucles épaisses. Hermione n'avait pas peur de la nuit, qu'elle soit ou pas en forêt. Tout comme le faisait la neige, regarder la lune lui procurait un sentiment de paix. Elle préférait cet astre au soleil, il lui paraissait si majestueux alors qu'il recouvrait le monde d'une lumière d'opale, et elle se surprit à sourire à nouveau. C'était la lune gibbeuse bossue ce soir, cela signifiait que la période était parfaite pour planter les graines de topinambour qu'elle avait dans son panier. Ayant repris des forces, la jeune femme passa son bras sous la hanse du panier pour reprendre sa route en fredonnant.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle se retourna, et ne voyant rien de particulier, recommença à marcher d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Elle n'avait pas peur de la nuit, ou de la forêt, mais elle n'était pas téméraire non plus. Parce qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs, des histoires. Comme quoi certains villageois auraient mystérieusement disparus dans la forêt. Alors par précaution, elle avait accéléré le pas. Une nouvelle fois, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière elle, puis un autre, beaucoup plus proche. En sentant un poids se poser sur son épaule, Hermione sursauta violemment en poussant un hurlement et s'empara rapidement d'un livre pour se retourner avec vivacité.  
L'ouvrage, tendu au bout de ses bras, rencontra avec force un obstacle et un gémissement de douleur étouffé se fit immédiatement entendre.

C'était un homme qui avait poussé ce signe de douleur, un homme qui à présent se tenait la tempe d'une main en grimaçant et en le voyant ainsi, Hermione culpabilisa. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et elle avait frappé un homme avec un livre énorme, qu'elle laissa tomber dans la neige, à l'instar de son panier, pour se précipiter vers sa victime.

« - Mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! Vous allez bien ? Mon Dieu, excusez-moi, je… »

Mais Hermione s'interrompit, car l'étranger venait de rire en se redressant. A la lumière de la lune, elle pu enfin voir son visage. Elle lui donnait un peu plus de quarante ans, mais ses cheveux châtain clair devenaient déjà grisonnants par endroits, et malgré quelques cicatrices barrant son visage, c'était un bel homme. Et il riait, sans doute du ridicule de la situation, et son rire était contagieux. Ce son grave fit voler en éclat la culpabilité d'Hermione qui se surprit à rire avec cet étranger.

« - Je ne savais pas les femmes de la campagne aussi agressive ! » finit-il par dire d'une voix étonnamment douce comparée à son rire grave, et Hermione lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« - J'ai été impulsive, je suis vraiment désolée monsieur… »

« - Lupin. Remus Lupin. Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« - Hermione Granger, monsieur. »

L'homme s'inclina légèrement de façon respectueuse et prit la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un léger baisemain.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait si peur, mademoiselle Granger. » s'excusa sincèrement l'homme en lui lâchant la main.

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, les lèvres chaudes de l'homme contre sa peau l'ayant troublée plus que de raison, et elle secoua la tête, intimant un doux mouvement à ses boucles brunes.

« - Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Mais que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit ? » demanda t'elle en s'accroupissant pour ramasser ses affaires, tombées du panier.

« - Je suis un voyageur, je cherchais un village en traversant la forêt quand je vous ai aperçu, » expliqua Remus en se mettant à genoux à son tour pour l'aider à ranger tout ce bazar. « J'espérais donc vous demander le chemin. »

Ils se relevèrent ensemble et l'homme reprit la parole avec un petit sourire amusé :

« - Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que fait une aussi jolie jeune femme au milieu de ses bois en pleine nuit. »

« - Je reviens de village justement, j'habite avec ma grand-mère au bout du chemin. »

« - Le village est loin d'ici ? »

« - La nuit est claire, je pense que vous pourriez y être dans une demi-heure, » estima Hermione après avoir regardé le ciel.

« - Eh bien mademoiselle Granger, merci pour ces informations, » souffla l'homme avec un sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit.

« - C'est la moindre des choses, je viens quand même de vous attaquer, » dit-elle d'un air penaud.

« - Nous vous en voulez pas, » assura Remus, « j'ai déjà vécu bien pire. Ne vous en faites pas voulez-vous. »

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire plein de promesse, et à nouveau, l'homme se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain. Elle ne saurait dit si c'était son imagination ou pas, mais il lui avait semblé que ce baiser avait duré plus longtemps que le précédent. Pas énormément, à peine une ou deux secondes, mais assez pour qu'elle ait pu sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa main froide. Assez pour que l'homme ait pu imprégné ses narines de l'odeur sucrée de sa peau.

« - J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Granger, soyez prudente sur la route. »

Ce furent les derniers mots de l'homme, qui fit volte-face et reprit le chemin en direction du village, laissant une Hermione troublée et les joues rougissantes pour une autre raison que le froid. Elle reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques instants et fit également demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle, le cœur étonnement léger, se souvenant encore du regard ambré de cet étranger. 

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Il vous a plut ? Vous trouvez que les personnages sont trop OOC ? L'UA ne vous embête pas trop ? Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà la deuxième partie ! Evidemment, ce n'est pas la dernière ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à faire passer les images que j'avais en tête -doute toujours énormément de ses capacités- mais au cas où, je vous conseille de ne pas manger en lisant ce chapitre. 

**Réponses aux reviews :  
* **_AnonymousReader_ : En effet tu étais la première ! J'espère que la suite te plairas, quant à savoir si il y aura d'autres personnages connus, je sais pas encore moi-même je dois bien l'avouer. Je pensais me concentrer sur Remus et Hermione à vrai dire, mais comme j'improvise souvent, il y aura peut-être une surprise ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis en tout cas !

*** **_Synanceia_ : Merci beaucoup de me donner une fois de plus ton avis ! Je suis contente de tes propos sur mon style d'écriture, car j'ai souvent peur qu'il paraisse trop lourd justement, alors ça me rassure un peu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant -voir plus peut-être - que le début ! N'hésite pas à balancer des reviews sans compliments ! xD

*** **_Lovlieka_ : Merci également énormément à toi pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne perdras pas le plaisir à lire la suite. Et oui, comme tu l'as dit si les personnages sont OOC, c'est parce qu'ils sont dans un univers qui n'est pas le leur, mais j'espère quand même ne pas trop les changer, que ça ne perturbe pas les lecteurs et leur plaisir ! 

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Hermione avait rencontré Remus Lupin au milieu de la forêt. Six petits jours pendant lesquels son inconnu n'avait pas refait surface, hormis dans ses rêves. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une si petite rencontre la troublait au point que ses rêves soient peuplés de sa voix douce, de son rire grave, de son regard d'ambre. Elle n'en avait pas pour autant parlé à sa grand-mère, sachant que cette dernière s'inquièterait que sa petite fille avait parlé à un inconnu au beau milieu de la nuit. Et de toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à dire. La jeune femme doutait qu'elle revoit un jour cet homme, et pour l'instant ses rêves la contentaient.  
Jean et Hermione avaient plantée les graines de topinambour ensemble, dans le potager, où elles avaient pu cueillir les pommes de terre qui avaient échappées au froid. Un marchand ambulant avait fait halte devant leur maison la veille, et elles avaient pu se procurer une saucisse de porc qui avait l'air succulente.

« - Hermione chérie, pourrais-tu venir m'aider ? » demanda Jean depuis le coin cuisine.

La jeune femme se leva du fauteuil installé devant la cheminée, posa son roman et plia la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée avant de rejoindre son aînée.

« - Tu pourrais couper les pommes de terre pour le ragoût ? Je vais aller m'allonger un peu. »

« - Bien sûr mère-grand. » assura Hermione avec douceur.

Elle enfila un tablier, trempa ses mains dans la petites bassine d'eau prévu à cet usage, et entreprit de couper les pommes de terres en cubes épais. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à ne pas en retirer la peau, seulement bien les laver pour enlever la terre, car la peau des patates contenait énormément de vitamines. Et c'était Charlotte qui lui avait conseillée de couper des carrés assez gros quand c'était dans le but d'un ragoût : la pomme de terre gardait un côté fondant sans se désagréger, et en plus de ça elle se gorgeait du jus de la viande qui se libérait sous la langue une fois le cube croqué.  
Une fois les pomme de terres coupées, et puisque la vieille dame s'était assoupie devant la cheminée, Hermione finit de préparer le ragoût. A vrai dire, ce plat n'avait pas vraiment de non officiel. C'était des pommes de terre, des carottes, du chou et de la saucisse de porc, le tout foutu dans la même marmite pour mijoter à feu doux pendant des heures. Les Granger avaient l'habitude d'y ajouter du thym et parfois des herbes de Provence quand la saison le permettait. En hiver, elles faisaient souvent ce plat, l'accompagnant de tartines de beurre salé, et mangeait ensemble au coin de la cheminée dans des gros bols en bois.  
Après avoir mis le ragoût à mijoter au milieu de la cheminée, Hermione reprit son livre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Jean Granger dormit tout l'après-midi, et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Elle avoua à sa petite-fille qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, et Hermione, qui avait lut tout ce temps, abandonna son ouvrage pour couvrir sa petite grand-mère et lui servir un bon bol chaud de ragoût. Elle la fit manger, lentement, soufflant doucement sur la cuillère pour qu'elle ne se brûle pas. Et le tableau était beau. La petite-fille et la grand-mère, ensemble devant la cheminée, la première faisant manger la seconde. Jean sourit intérieurement. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où c'était elle qui devait faire manger la petite Hermione et qu'elle la tenait sur ses genoux en lui racontant des histoires.  
Le feu faiblissait, et Hermione borda sa grand-mère en sortant la marmite de l'âtre.

« - Je vais aller chercher du bois, mère-grand, il n'y en as plus. »

Jean acquiesça mais lui recommanda d'être prudente, ce à quoi Hermione répondit avec son éternel sourire que la réserve de bois était à moins de cinquante mètres. Alors elle sortit dans le froid, resserrant sa cape rouge autour d'elle en sentant le vent glacé mordre sa peau. Depuis que sa grand-mère la lui avait faite, Hermione ne quittait plus cette cape douce qui la protégeait du mauvais froid.  
Contournant la maison en soufflant dans ses mains, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige, la jeune femme prit la petite brouette qui servait à transporter les bûches et se dirigea vers la réserve. Elle voyait très clairement autour d'elle, alors que ses yeux n'avaient pas eut le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre, et en levant son regard chocolat vers les cieux elle constata que c'était la pleine lune. Cela lui tira un petit sourire émerveillé, mais elle se remit rapidement en route vers la réserve : elle devait se dépêcher avant que le feu ne s'éteigne totalement.  
Un craquement fit sursauter Hermione alors qu'elle venait de déposer trois grosses bûches dans la brouette, et bien loin d'avoir peur, elle scruta du regard les alentours : son inconnu de la semaine dernière était-il de retour ? Pleine d'espoir, elle fit quelques pas vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu le bruit, et se surprit même à appeler :

« - Monsieur Lupin ? C'est vous ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Suivit d'un hurlement déchirant qui cette fois, terrifia la jeune femme. Elle avait distingué deux voix dans ce hurlement qui provenait de derrière elle. La première, animale, regorgeait de rage et de brutalité. Alors que la seconde, rendue rauque par la peur, était clairement humaine. Et féminine.

« - Mère-grand… »

Car il n'y avait pas de doute possible : cela provenait bien de la petite maison de bois. Si ce fut la peur qui tétanisa Hermione et l'empêcha momentanément de bouger alors que de nouveaux cris se faisaient entendre, suivit de grognements et de craquements, ce fut également la peur qui la força à courir vers la maison. La peur pour sa grand-mère, sa dernière famille, son pilier si tendre qui sentait la menthe. Oublié la brouette, les bûches de bois. Alors qu'elle courrait tant bien que mal dans la neige, rien d'autre n'occupait son esprit que sa grand-mère. Les volets bleus étaient clos, et elle ne pu donc rien espérer voir par les fenêtres. Son souffle était court dans sa poitrine serrée, elle avait l'impression que son cœur lui remontait dans la gorge et qu'elle était prête à le vomir.

Hermione fit précipitamment le tour de la maison mais à peine eut-elle le temps de voir la porte défoncée qu'une énorme masse sombre surgit de la maison et se perdit dans la forêt. La jeune fille ne se posa pas plus de question et entra dans la maison pour trébucher sur la petite marche et atterrir dans une mare de sang qui la fit hurler. Hermione, le regard écarquillé par la peur, chercha sa grand-mère des yeux, mais ne la trouva pas. Ah, si. Un bras sans vie reposait au pied de la cheminé, sanguinolent. Les lambeaux de chair qui se trouvaient là où aurait dû se trouver une épaule démontrait la violence avec laquelle le membre avait été arraché. En ce faisant malgré elle cette réflexion logique, Hermione eut un haut le cœur et ne prit même pas la peine de sortir pour rendre le peu de ragoût qu'elle avait avalé.  
Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Des grosses billes d'eau salée lavaient abondamment ses joues alors que son corps était secoué de hoquets. Avec précaution et fébrilité, elle se releva et vit enfin le corps de sa grand-mère, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, jusqu'à présent caché par le fauteuil et elle couru maladroitement s'effondrer auprès d'elle en étouffant un hurlement. Outre son bras arraché, Jean Granger avaient les jambes en lambeaux jusqu'aux genoux, la moitié de son visage était déchiqueté et, Ciel, son ventre ouvert comme on éventrait des animaux. Hermione ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en anatomie, mais elle savait, face à ce trou béant dans le ventre de son aînée, qu'il lui manquait plusieurs organes. Ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage figé dans l'horreur de Jean, diluant le sang comme l'eau diluerait de la peinture. Mais la peinture n'avait pas cette odeur nauséabonde, qui manqua de faire vomir à nouveau la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait, dans un geste de pudeur, attrapé la couverture de sa grand-mère et l'avait recouverte.  
A présent, elle serrait contre elle ce cocon de chair arrachée, de sang dégoulinant, se balança d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir se retenir de pleurer. Elle tremblait plus fort qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable, ses mains étaient serrées si fort sur la couverture désormais imbibée de sang, que les jointures de ses doigts étaient aussi blanches que la neige au dehors, et ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

Hermione ne su pas combien de temps elle resta là à pleurer, serrant contre elle le corps sans vie de celle qui s'était si bien et si longtemps occupée d'elle, mais le feu s'était totalement éteint, et la petite maison était plongée dans le noir. Quand elle eut la force de se relever, ses membres étaient engourdis et elle tituba jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'elle l'eut passée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige. Constatant le sang sur ses mains, ses vêtements, et même sur ses cheveux désormais poisseux, ce sang qui n'était pas le sien mais celui de la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle se remit à vomir. Le goût acide de la bile chaude emplit rapidement sa gorge avant de se déverser sur la neige, accompagné des éternels larmes et de quelques gouttes de sang. « Il faut que j'aille au village… Prévenir… Quelqu'un…. » pensa difficilement Hermione tant son esprit était tordu du douleur. « Mais il y a… Cette chose dans les bois… » Malgré cela, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre le matin en restant dans cette petite maison sentant les tripes et la mort. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se releva à nouveau, puis décida de s'emparer de la petite hache à côté de l'entrée. La petite hache qui leur servait à couper le bois, le bois pour la cheminée qu'elle avait dit aller chercher, laissant ainsi sa grand-mère seule à la merci de… De cette chose. « Arrête ! » se gifla mentalement la jeune femme en se mettant en marche aussi silencieusement que possible. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire même si tu avais été là… » Malgré tout, elle culpabilisait. Chacun de ses pas vers le village l'éloignait de sa grand-mère, et elle se sentait s'enfoncer dans la culpabilité tout comme ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Elle s'éloignait peut-être de ce lieu de massacre, mais l'odeur du sang sur ses vêtements la ramenait sans cesse à la réalité. Et ce fut sans doute cette même odeur qui ramena la chose vers elle.

Et pourtant, elle était presque au village. La petite brune pouvait voir la lueur des bougies à travers quelques fenêtres, signe qu'il y avait encore des gens réveillés. Elle y était presque, au village, et pourtant un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle. Cette fois, la peur submergea ses sens comme une vague et elle ne prit même pas la peine d'espérer ou de chercher qui que ce soit : elle se mit à courir comme une dératée. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'après tout, c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait : que si cette chose en venait à l'attraper, elle se ferait tuer à son tour, dévorer à moitié, et qu'elle ne serait plus qu'un cadavre aussi froid que la neige dans laquelle il reposerait jusqu'à ce qu'un voyageur ou un villageois le trouve. Alors elle courrait aussi vite que ses jambes engourdies par le froid et son cœur battant à lui en casser les côtes le lui permettaient. Elle courrait pour sa petite vie. Tout le monde en aurait fait autant.  
Au début, il n'y avait que le silence troublé par ses pas et sa respiration haletante. Mais au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle l'entendit. La chose. Qui s'était mise à lui courir après, à grogner, à haleter plus fort qu'elle, et Hermione retint un hurlement.  
La petite brune courrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru, elle courrait si fort que le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles, elle courrait si fort qu'elle sentait les muscles de ses chevilles affaiblis par le froid à deux doigts de se luxer.

Elle approchait. Elle y était presque. Elle voyait les barrières de bois du village couvertes de neige.  
Puis ce fut la chute. Brutale malgré l'épaisseur de la neige. La chose lui avait bondie sur le dos. Hermione tenta de se débattre, donnant des coups de hache dans le vide en hurlant, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! » pensa t-elle inlassablement alors que la chose lui assenait un coup dans les flancs, la faisant rouler en criant de douleur alors qu'elle sentait des griffes acérées lacérer sa peau. A présent dos contre le sol, elle pu enfin voir la chose qui l'attaquait grâce à la lumière du clair de lune. Etait-ce... Un loup ?  
Non, impossible. La créature avait peut-être une tête lupine mais le reste de son corps était trop fin, la fourrure était trop courte, les membres trop longs et décharnés. Elle se souvint brièvement avoir lut des légendes à propos des loups-garous, des mythes lycanthropes… Mais un éclair de lucidité l'empêcha d'appuyer cette théorie alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre.  
Hermione sentait le sang couler de sa blessure, ce qui l'affolait encore plus, et qui sembla galvaniser la créature qui grogna sourdement en venant lui lécher vicieusement la plaie, la faisant hurler de douleur et de peur. Cette petite lutte sembla durer des heures à la jeune fille, et pourtant il ne se passa que quelques secondes. Une nouvelle griffure apparut sur son bras alors qu'elle tentait de cacher son visage dans un ultime geste protecteur, lui tirant un nouveau cri rauque. Mais ce n'était rien, rien en comparaison de la douleur qui irradiait à présent son cou et son épaule : la créature avait refermé sa puissante mâchoire sur elle. En une demi seconde, il lui sembla que la morsure, qui s'étendait de son cou à son épaule, brûlait littéralement. Il y avait eu un craquement, sans doute sa clavicule et son omoplate, qui n'avait pas résisté sous les puissants crocs du monstre. Cette sensation de brûlure s'étendit au reste de son corps, fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, embourba son esprit, et Hermione s'évanouie.

Elle ne sentit pas les crocs de la créature se refermer sur sa jambe, faisant craquer son tibia dans un son morbide. Elle ne sentit pas non plus son corps traîné ainsi dans le fond de la forêt, s'éloignant du village. 

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pour ce second chapitre. C'est court, je sais, mais je trouvais que l'attaque d'Hermione était le bon moment pour passer à la troisième partie, pour faire une bonne transition. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Si c'est le cas, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews ! Je les attends toujours avec une grande impatience ! La suite arrive très vite !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre 3. Vu comment je fais avancer les choses, il y en aura encore deux ou trois, ça dépend si j'ai une illumination en cours de route ! Bonne -j'espère- lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**  
**_* Lovlieka_ **: Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plut ! J'avais justement peur de ne pas bien décrire la scène d'action, et tu me rassures beaucoup ! Merci pour cette review !

_*** Marie-Lou :**_ Merci beaucoup !

_*** AnonymousReader :**_ Oui, j'avais prévenu ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_*** KissMe58 :**_ Merci infiniment !

_*** Guest :**_ Le topinambour est est plante cultivée comme légume. On l'appelle aussi artichaut du Canada, car son goût y ressemble un peu. On peut cuisiner le topinambour en purée, en salade, etc. C'est une plante qui résiste très bien au froid, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Mais pour plus d'infos, google et wikipédia te répondront mieux que moi. x)

_*** JessyJess :**_ En effet ! x)

* * *

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

A semi inconsciente, Hermione se répétait mentalement, inlassablement, ces quelques mots. Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Non, c'était tout son corps qui la faisait souffrir. Elle sentait qu'elle était dans un lit, au chaud, confortable, et pourtant c'était comme si on lui enfonçait des piques de fer chauffé à blanc dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et ce en continu. Elle était certaine que c'était la douleur qui avait fini par la réveiller : on ne peut pas s'habituer à ce genre de souffrance. Et pourtant elle n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle plongea de nouveau dans un sommeil remplis de cauchemars.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

La douleur l'avait à nouveau réveillée, mais à moitié seulement. Elle n'avait pas baissée en intensité, malheureusement, et la tiraillait de part en part, brûlant son esprit d'une folie arrogante. Hermione sentait qu'elle était toujours dans ce lit, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière ? Chez qui était-elle ? Un villageois l'avait-il trouvé ? Elle avait soif, si soif. Concentrant toutes ses forces dans sa mâchoire, elle entrouvrit les lèvres en poussant un râle qui lui sembla si lointain qu'elle craint, l'espace d'un instant, l'avoir imaginé. Mais sa petite délivrance vint quelques secondes plus tard, et elle sentit un filet d'eau fraîche couler dans sa bouche, le long de sa gorge et de son menton. Elle avala tant bien que mal, manquant de s'étouffer, et alors que son corps se contractait pour lui permettrait de tousser, la douleur revint plus forte que jamais, et elle sombra à nouveau.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

Lorsque Hermione émergea de son coma cette fois-ci, avec toujours autant de difficultés, elle eut l'impression que la douleur s'était éteinte. Impression fugace, de très courte durée, car une fois de plus elle n'eut même pas le courage d'ouvrir les paupières que déjà, les sensations de brûlure reprenaient dans l'ensemble de son corps. La douleur était toujours là, oui, mais elle avait quand même la sensation qu'elle s'atténuait un peu. Ou alors avait-elle finit par s'y habituer ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était totalement perdue, ne sachant toujours pas où elle se trouvait. Comme les fois précédentes, elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais cette fois la douleur était moins forte, bien que cuisante, et elle réussit à entendre quelques sons. Des bruissements, quelques bruits de pas sur un plancher, un feu que l'on tisonne. Et puis plus rien. Elle avait de nouveau perdu pieds.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

La lumière fut aveuglante et Hermione referma immédiatement les paupières en grognant. Depuis combien de temps sa rétine n'avait elle pas été confrontée à la lumière, ne serait-ce que celle vacillante et tamisée d'une bougie ? La douleur brûlante dans son corps s'était presque dissipée, et avait laissé place à un engourdissement désagréable. Depuis combien de temps son corps n'avait-il pas pu esquisser le moindre petit mouvement ? Mais cette fois, elle ne sombrerait pas. Elle s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Des bruits de pas se firent de nouveau entendre près d'elle, suivit d'un froissement, comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait dans un fauteuil. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de cette personne, et elle lui était étrangement familière.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione entrouvrit à peine les paupières, ne laissant passer qu'un mince filet de lumière à travers l'épais rideau de ses cils. Puis, petit à petit, alors que ses iris s'habituaient à la lumière, elle pu ouvrir totalement les yeux, et rencontra un plafond fait de poutres en bois. Aussi lentement que possible, la petite brune tourna la tête vers la droite.  
Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane, composé d'une unique pièce où se trouvait un minuscule coin cuisine. C'était délabré, il y avait de la poussière dans les coins, et la seule source de chaleur provenait de la cheminée. Alors seulement, Hermione remarqua l'homme assis à son chevet. Il avait l'air si froid, si fermé, et les traits de son visages étaient tellement tirés par la fatigue qu'elle mis quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître.

« - Monsieur Lupin ? » articula-t-elle péniblement et d'une voix rauque. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé ?

Si l'homme se renferma un peu plus à l'entente de son nom dans la bouche d'Hermione, celle-ci n'eut pourtant plus aucun doute. Et, les nerfs la lâchant, elle se mit à pleurer de soulagement, son sourire naissant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. C'était si bon de voir un visage amical, même si c'était celui d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« - Je suis tellement soulagée… de vous voir. » avoua-t-elle faiblement.

A peine eut-elle fini de prononcer ces quelques mots que l'homme se leva brusquement, comme si on l'avait giflé, et fit volte-face pour sortir de la cabane en claquant violemment la porte, mais ne manquant pas de la fermer à double tour. Abasourdie, Hermione tenta de se redresser, mais elle était bien trop faible, n'ayant pas mangé depuis… Depuis quand bordel ?!  
Le soulagement passé, il fut vite remplacé par la colère et l'incompréhension. Visiblement, Remus l'avait veillé pendant son inconscience, alors pourquoi maintenant qu'elle se réveillait, il partait de la sorte ? Et pourquoi avait-il fermé derrière lui ? En se demandant cela, Hermione remarqua que la cheminée était non seulement la seule source de chaleur de la pièce, mais également sa seule source de lumière. Il y avait bien des fenêtres, au nombre de deux par pans de mur, mais elles étaient grossièrement barricadées par des planches de bois cloutées aux murs.  
Pourquoi était-elle séquestrée ? Et ses vêtements n'étaient plus les mêmes, était-ce lui qui l'avait changée, et qui avait pansé ses blessures ? Dans ce cas à quoi rimait son comportement. La colère grimpa de plus belle et, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, Hermione cria. D'abord faiblement, puis plus fort. Aussi fort que sa voix rauque voulait bien le lui permettre. Elle appelait cet homme. Cet homme qui, visiblement l'avait sauvée, et qui lui devait des réponses.  
Elle l'appela inlassablement, pendant de longues minutes, presque une heure entière, avant que le cliquetis de la clé ne se fasse entendre dans l'unique porte de la cabane.

Remus était de retour, et malgré sa colère, Hermione –qui avait enfin arrêté de crier- sentit de nouveau ce soulagement couler dans ses veines. Pourtant, il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il portait un seau d'eau, et vida le trois-quarts de son contenu dans la marmite au dessus du feu. Puis il tourna les talons pour attraper deux bols posés sur la table, avant de finalement revenir vers Hermione. Alors, seulement, il la regarda. La petite brune sentit son cœur se serrer quand les yeux ambrés rencontrèrent les siens, et elle fit imperceptiblement la mâchoire de l'homme se crisper.  
Elle n'osa pas dire un mot, de peur de le faire sortir de nouveau, et il se pencha vers elle en silence. Toujours sans lui adresser la parole, il enleva la couverture et malgré la chemise de nuit longue qu'elle portait, Hermione frissonna de froid. Les bols étaient posés sur le tabouret jouxtant le lit et Remus entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme pour appliquer, comme il le faisait depuis plus d'une semaine, un onguent sur ses blessures.  
Alors quand Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester pudiquement, le regard dur de l'homme suffit à la faire taire, et elle prit sur elle en se mordant la lèvre de honte, rougissant, alors qu'il la mettait à nue. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait, de façon consciente, nue face à un homme, et elle se sentait terriblement gênée. Gênée qu'il la voit dans une telle position de faiblesse, qu'il puisse poser son regard sur sa poitrine, ou la toison brune entre ses jambes. Mais le regard de Remus resta concentré sur les blessures. Il s'occupa d'abord de celle sur la jambe gauche, en dessous du genou. Ses gestes, bien que doux et précis, tirèrent des gémissements de douleur à la jeune femme quand elle sentait les doigts sur ses blessures. Et pourtant elle devait reconnaître que ce qui lui appliquait l'homme faisait son effet. Il s'occupa ensuite de son flanc, où Hermione voyait que trois énormes cicatrices lui orneraient le ventre en diagonale. Vint ensuite le tour de son avant-bras, et de son épaule. Remus était penché sur elle, et cette soudaine proximité, sachant qu'elle était nue, la gêna de plus belle et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement, car ainsi elle sentait de plus belle l'odeur de l'homme et n'en fut que troublée d'avantage. Mais il ne s'attarda pas, et une fois de nouveaux bandages mis en place, il reboutonna le vêtement de nuit, et se leva pour aller s'essuyer les mains.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangés un mot.

Leu feu crépitant avait porté l'eau à la température où elle frémissait. Remus en versa un peu dans le seau précédant où il restait de l'eau froide afin d'obtenir un mélange tiède, et replaça le reste sur le feu en y ajoutant une montagne de légumes coupés. Hermione l'observait en silence et alors qu'il posait le seau d'eau tiède à côté d'elle avec une éponge grossière et pris son courage à deux mains et accrocha ses doigts au poignet de l'homme.

« - Je veux… Des réponses. » exigea-t-elle avec toute la fermeté dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Remus la regarda, quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, puis dégagea son poignet de son étreinte.

« - Après que vous ayez mangé. » imposa l'homme en se releva, et attrapa les rideaux disposés autour du lit, sans doute pour permettre un peu d'intimité. « Vous pouvez vous laver le temps que la soupe se fasse. » Et sans un mot de plus, il ferma les rideaux, plongeant Hermione dans la pénombre.

Prenant son mal en patience, la petite brune se redressa tant bien que mal, et trempa l'éponge dans l'eau tiède pour se la passer sur le visage. Ciel que ça faisait du bien. En faisant cela, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle devait avoir, les cheveux hirsutes, les cernes creusées et violacées, le teint cireux, le regard terne. Elle déboutonna la chemise de nuit pour se passer l'éponge regorgeant d'eau tiède sur les bras, le ventre, les cuisses, et soupirant tant la sensation de bien-être était exquise. Elle prit son temps et, une fois sa besogne finie, elle tenta de coiffer ses cheveux avec ses doigts et se résigna bien vite à abandonner.  
De l'autre côté du rideau, elle entendant Remus faire la soupe, et rapidement une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, et son ventre gargouilla sourdement en retour. Alors, emmitouflée dans la couverture fine, elle ouvrit les rideaux et fit quelques pas maladroits vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait la table et s'assit sur une chaise sagement, regardant autour d'elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux en train de manger leur soupe, le silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit des cuillères contre les bols et les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Hermione avait si faim qu'elle se resservit deux fois, alors qu'elle avait d'ordinaire un petit appétit. Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux reput, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée, chacun dans un fauteuil rapiécé, et l'homme brisa le silence.

« - Préfères-tu la vérité ou un mensonge ? »

Hermione tourna son regard chocolat vers l'homme, qui fixait l'âtre de la cheminée, et resserra la couverture autour d'elle. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt l'autre jour, que parfois elle venait à douter : après tout, il avait peut-être un frère ou… Non, c'était bel et bien le même homme, elle le voyait en regardant ses yeux aux reflets d'ambre.

« - Où sommes-nous ? Et depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

« - Nous sommes chez moi, » répondit simplement Remus, « et tu es restée au lit plus d'une semaine et demi. »

« - Chez vous ? » releva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas ramené au village après m'avoir trouvée ? J'étais juste à l'entrée… »

« - Parce que ce n'était pas prudent, et que je n'habitais pas si loin. »

« - Mais… Vous m'aviez dis que vous étiez un voyageur, et je ne vous ait jamais vu auparavant… » balbutia la jeune femme.

« - J'ai menti. » assuma simplement Remus, encore une fois sans tourner le regard vers elle, et Hermione accusa le coup.

« - Soit. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas ramenée au village. Il y a des médecins, je… »

« - C'était impossible. » coupa l'homme comme s'il voulait mettre fin à la discussion.

« - Pourquoi ? » s'impatienta Hermione en se redressant légèrement. « Et ma grand-mère ? » A ces mots, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle réprima un sanglot en continuant : « Il faut prévenir tout le monde, il faut… »

« - Je ne pouvais pas vous ramener au village parce que c'est moi qui vous ait attaqué. »

La jeune femme se figea avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement. C'était une bonne blague après tout.

« - Je ne l'ai pas précisé parce que je pensais que ça allait de soit, monsieur Lupin, mais j'ai tendance à préférer la vérité aux mensonges, ou aux blagues vaseuses. »

« - C'est moi qui vous ait attaqué, ainsi que votre grand-mère. » répéta Remus d'une voix d'outre-tombe, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« - Mais… Vous… »

« - Je suis un loup-garou. » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

De nouveau, leur meilleur ami le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, c'était le chaos. Elle se refusait de croire que l'homme assit dans ce fauteuil et la créature qu'elle avait vu ne faisait qu'un. Et pourtant, elle avait déjà lu des choses sur les loups-garous, et même si elle avait toujours douté de leur véritable existence… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait la faire marcher.

Face à son silence, Remus tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et sentit son estomac se retourner. Prostrée dans le fauteuil, elle se mordait la main avec force, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quand elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers lui et qu'Hermione croisa son regard clair, les larmes la picotèrent. Parce que le plus dur n'était pas, au fond, d'admettre que cet homme était une créature monstrueuse. Le plus difficile, c'était de se dire que cet homme, qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une fois et ce très brièvement, dont elle avait rêvé ensuite plusieurs fois… De se dire que c'était cet homme qui avait à moitié dévoré sa grand-mère.  
A présent, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues d'Hermione et elle balbutia d'une petite voix rauque :

« - P-pourquoi ? Je… Je ne comprends pas… Nous ne vous avions rien fait ! » cria-t-elle presque, débordant de naïveté, et souhaitant encore croire en l'innocence de cet homme.

« - Je n'ai pas choisi. Les nuits de pleine lune, quand je me transforme, je ne suis plus maître de mes actes. C'est le loup qui décide. » souffla Remus, ayant de nouveau détourné le regard vers la cheminée : il ne supportait pas de voir cette femme pleurer.

« - Et pourquoi pas moi ?! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuée aussi ? Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter autant de clémence ? » L'ironie était tellement forte dans ces mots que Remus en grinça des dents et se leva brusquement.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

« - C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?! » s'énerva Hermione. « Vous ne savez pas ? La belle affaire ! Que vais-je faire maintenant que vous m'avez pris ma seule famille ?! »

Remus ne dit rien, tournant le dos à la jeune femme qui ne pouvait désormais plus voir son visage, ni son air mortifié, ni ses larmes de culpabilité.

« - Je vais retourner au village, leur raconter ce qui s'est passé, parce que vous ne méritez pas mieux ! » décida Hermione, mue par sa colère, et elle se releva prestement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'elle se retrouvait brutalement bloqué au sol par Remus qui tenait fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

« - Vous n'irez nulle part » menaça t'il, la voix soudainement grave.

Maintenant, elle pouvait la voir. La créature. Au fond de ce regard ambre qui avait perdu toute douceur, qui lui donnait à présent envie de hurler, Hermione voyait la bestiole cruelle qui avait pris tout ce qu'elle possédait de plus cher. Elle tenta de se débattre, en vain, elle était encore trop faible.

« - Vous avez peur pour votre vie ? » cracha Hermione, les larmes recommençant à couler pour se perdre dans ses cheveux emmêlés. « Vous craignez pour votre vie minable ? Parce que vous savez que les monstres comme vous, ils finissent sur le bûcher ! Ou écartelés ! » La colère aveuglait la jeune femme, qui sortait des propos violents alors qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pas fait de mal à une mouche.

« - Je me fous de ma propre vie ! » hurla Remus au dessus d'elle. « Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'as plus de valeur à mes yeux. Si vous allez rester ici, c'est pour votre propre sécurité. »

De nouveau, Hermione rit nerveusement. En sécurité, ici ? Avec un homme qui pouvait se transformer en une créature telle qu'un seul coup de griffe pouvait lui arracher la tête ?

« - Vous vous moquez de moi ! » lança-t-elle en continuant de se débattre. « Pourquoi serais-je en sécurité ici, et non au village ? »

« - Parce que vous finiriez sur le bûcher à mes côtés. » gronda l'homme en resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets.

« - Vous divaguez ! Je n'ai rien fait, je connais les gens du village, et ils me connaissent ! Je ne… »

« - Je vous ai mordu, mademoiselle Granger ! » l'interrompit-il avec force.

« - Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le… »

Cette fois, Hermione s'était tut toute seule. Ses maigres connaissances sur le sujet lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Il n'y a qu'un moyen de devenir loup-garou, c'est de se faire mordre soit même par l'une de ses créatures. Leurs crocs libèrent un venin puissant qui, s'il ne tue pas la victime, lui transmet cette malédiction dont il n'existe aucun moyen de guérir._ »  
De pâle, Hermione devint livide, comme si elle allait vomir, et elle repensa à ses petits réveils alors qu'elle était inconsciente. La sensation de brûlure intense qui consumait ses membres et son esprit était donc due au venin de Remus. Elle aurait put mourir. Était-ce sa volonté qui avait permis à son corps de survivre sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait ?

Épuisée, les nerfs à vifs, la petite brune fondit en larmes. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Elle repensa à Charlotte, à Oswald, au vieux boulanger qui l'appelait toujours « ma jolie princesse », au fils du cordonnier qui du haut de ses douze ans lui avait promis de l'épouser un jour, et à tous les gens du village. Elle ne pourrait jamais les revoir, et même si elle les revoyait un jour il la traiterait comme ce qu'elle était désormais : un monstre.  
Hermione ne broncha même pas quand Remus se redressa en la prenant dans ses bras pour la reposer sur le lit, elle se contentait de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur cette vie gâchée, sur ce qu'elle avait perdu, sur le souvenir de sa grand-mère, sur la haine qu'elle vouait désormais à cet homme.

« - Pourquoi… Vous ne m'avez pas tué ? » hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Et la même réponse que précédemment lui fut offerte : Il ne savait pas.

_« Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. »_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voilà pour cette partie, la suite arrive prochainement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Evidemment, ça paraissait logique que ce soit Remus le loup-garou, comment aurait-il put en être autrement ? Dans le prochain chapitre on se centrera plus sur les pensées et les émotions de notre boule de poil préférée. En attenant, j'attends impatiemment vos reviews !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pour ce chapitre 4, un peu plus du point de vue de Mumus !

_**Réponse à Synanceia (t'es VIP sisi) :** _Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé, et te t'avoir fait rire un peu avec le "Ah, si." Moi même j'ai esquissé un sourire en l'écrivant. xD Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments encore une fois, mais je t'en pris, donne moi des mauvaises paroles, parce que là tu commences à me mettre la pression ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! 

* * *

Il s'était écoulé trois jours depuis le réveil d'Hermione et la révélation de Remus. Trois jours durant lesquels elle n'avait pas quitté son lit, n'avalant rien, dormant, pleurant, geignant de douleur alors qu'elle se mordait les mains jusqu'au sang. Trois jours durant lesquels il avait continué de veiller sur elle, même si elle ne le laissait plus s'approcher. Trois jours durant lesquels il avait écouté les hurlements qu'elle poussait dans son sommeil agité, trois jours durant lesquels il n'avait fermé l'œil que quelques heures, trois jours durant lesquels il avait entendu inlassablement la voix suppliante d'Hermione dans son esprit : « _Pourquoi… Vous ne m'avez pas tué ?_ »  
Il le lui avait pourtant dit. Même lui n'en savait rien. Pourquoi le loup ne l'avait pas déchiquetée ? Cela aurait été moins dur à vivre que de subir le supplice de ses yeux chocolat remplis de tristesse et de colère. Le loup aurait pu… Non, il aurait du la dévorer, comme il l'avait fait avec sa grand-mère, et n'en laisser qu'un semi cadavre. A la place de ça, la créature l'avait traînée le long de la forêt, jusqu'à la petite cabane en bois isolée de son hôte humain.

Remus ne se souvenait jamais de ces nuits de transformation. Il se réveillait toujours nu, le corps endoloris, souvent couvert de sang animal ou humain, et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire, de qui il avait tué. Alors quand il s'était éveillé ce matin-là chez lui, et qu'il avait vu le corps d'Hermione à côté de lui, il avait paniqué. Au début, il l'avait cru morte, mais en se penchant sur elle, il avait perçu sa respiration presque imperceptible. Aussitôt, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, il l'avait portée sur le lit, le sang de la jeune fille colorant sa peau claire couverte de cicatrices. Il l'avait déshabillée, l'avait lavée, et avait utilisé sur elle les onguents dont il se servait sur ses propres blessures. En voyant la morsure sur son épaule, Remus s'était maudit. Il avait maudit le loup, et avait fondu en larme au pied du lit. Parce que s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, l'état de la jeune femme, sa présence ici, ne laissait pas place au doute. Il l'avait attaquée, sauvagement, mais ne l'avait pas tuée. Et à présent, elle se trouvait suspendue entre la mort et un destin maudit.

Cela avait duré dix jours. Dis jours pendant lesquels il l'avait soigné, pendant lesquels ses hurlements de souffrance lui glaçaient le sang, pendant lesquels il pleurait sans relâche et se haïssait encore un peu plus. Il se sentait pitoyable, et plus que jamais monstrueux. Souvent, il avait pensé l'achever dans son sommeil. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Alors il avait espéré qu'elle mourrait d'elle-même, que son corps rejetterait les changements. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Parfois elle s'éveillait quelques instants, même si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, Remus le voyait bien. Il la faisait boire tant bien que mal, et elle repartait presque aussitôt dans son coma douloureux.  
Elle avait tenu bon, la petite brune, et plus elle s'accrochait à sa vie désespérément, plus Remus culpabilisait. Puisque il n'avait pas eu le courage de la tuer, il avait pensé à se tuer lui. Cet accident était la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase. Mais les hurlements d'Hermione le ramenaient à la raison : il l'avait maudit, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule affronter ça. Alors il ne s'était pas tué, tout comme il ne l'avait pas tué elle, et il avait continué à s'occuper d'elle.

Puis elle s'était réveillée. La façon dont elle l'avait regardé quand elle l'avait vu… Ses grand yeux chocolat se bordant de larme, sa voix pleine de soulagement, son sourire… Tout ça avait retourné l'estomac de Remus qui avait juste eu le temps de sortir et de fermer la porte pour vomir dans la neige, des larmes de rages perlant à ses yeux ambrés. Il l'avait entendu crier. Elle l'appelait, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Alors il était revenu.  
Remus avait repoussé comme il avait pu le moment de la confrontation. La soigner, manger. Et le moment fatidique était arrivé. Cela avait été horrible. Bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, elle l'avait traitée de monstre. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il avait dévoré sa grand-mère, et l'avait attaquée à son tour. Sa peur et son dégoût étaient tout à fait légitimes.  
Mais le pire, cela avait été sa réaction quand elle avait compris ce que la morsure de Remus entraînait comme conséquences. Elle qui, jusqu'à maintenant, s'était débattue comme elle avait pu, avait abandonné. Elle avait baissé les bras, s'était laissée sombrer dans les larmes. A cet instant, une fois de plus, Remus avait pensé la tuer. L'achever, mettre fin à ses souffrances. Mais il en était incapable. S'il avait parfois des accès de violence ou de colère sous sa forme humaine, il était cependant incapable d'ôter consciemment la vie de quelqu'un.  
Il avait donc fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : la porter jusqu'à son lit, où elle s'était roulée en boule sur elle-même.

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours d'isolement. Aussi, quand la petite voix d'Hermione résonna dans le dos de Remus, ce dernier sursauta et se leva rapidement.

« - Monsieur Lupin… » soufflait la voix derrière les rideaux.

Le cœur du concerné se serra. Malgré tout, elle continuait de l'appeler monsieur, comme si elle le respectait. Était-elle obligée de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ? Alors il tira les rideaux et posa son regard sur elle. Elle était toujours aussi pâle, et cela tranchait avec la couleur de ses yeux d'une façon magnifique. Remus haussa les sourcils d'un interrogateur et la petite brune se redressa doucement.

« - J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour des excuses. » souffla-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire sans vie.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« - Je suis désolée, pour l'autre jour. Pour… Ma réaction à votre égard. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Remus, qui se laissa tomber sur le tabouret en se frottant le visage avec les mains. Était-elle foutrement obligée de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ?!

« - Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser » assura l'homme derrière ses mains.

« - Bien sûr que si, » insista Hermione avec ferveur. « Ce n'était pas poli de ma part, j'ai réagis bêtement, je vous ai dit des choses ignobles et… »

« - J'ai_ tué_ votre grand-mère, Hermione ! Et je vous ai infligé bien pire que la mort ! » cira Remus en se levant, envoyant valser le tabouret. « Comment osez-vous vous excuser à ma place ?! »

Si elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle menaçait encore d'éclater en sanglots, Hermione n'en fit rien, et elle se leva. Mais n'ayant rien avalée depuis trois jours, ses jambes chancelèrent et elle manqua de tomber. Manqua seulement parce que Remus l'avait rattrapée avec force en la voyant tituber du coin du regard.

« - Vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom, » releva Hermione en chuchotant, et voyant que Remus allait de nouveau parler, elle prit les devant en haussant la voix : « Non, taisez-vous. J'ai mal réagi l'autre jour parce que… Parce que ce n'est pas vous, qui avait tué mère-grand. C'était le loup, ce n'était pas _vous_. » Elle insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot en accrochant ses doigts au tissus du haut de l'homme. « Ce n'est pas _vous_ qui m'avait attaquée, c'était le loup. Vous… _Vous_ m'avez soignée. _Vous_ m'avez nourrie. _Vous_ vous êtes occupé de moi… Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Alors… » La jeune fille se racla la gorge, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Alors je vous demande pardon, et je vous remercie… Du fond de mon cœur. Merci, monsieur Lupin. »

Remus fixait cette jeune femme dans ses bras. Cette jeune femme dont il avait détruit la vie, et qui venait de le remercier. Cette jeune femme au regard chocolat qui lui transperçait le cœur d'innocence. Alors il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Hermione fut légèrement surprise, mais, tandis qu'ils glissaient sur le sol en bois, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle.  
Elle pleurait de concert avec lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, le berçant comme elle le faisait quand le fils du cordonnier se faisait mal. Remus avait ses mains accrochées avec force dans le dos de la jeune femme, et il pleurait contre sa poitrine à travers laquelle il entendait son cœur battre. Il pleurait sa culpabilité, il pleurait des remerciements. Il pleurait la bonté de cette jeune femme, il pleurait son cœur généreux. Elle, elle pleurait le souvenir de sa grand-mère, elle pleurait un futur incertain. Elle pleurait l'odeur de cet homme dont elle avait déjà rêvé, elle pleurait le fait que ça se passe ainsi. Mais elle pleurait aussi pour sa solitude à lui, elle pleurait en comprenant sa souffrance, elle pleurait en comprenant ses excuses et sa culpabilité.  
Alors elle pleurait pour cet homme, qui lui avait tout prit. Et il pleurait pour cette femme, qui lui avait tout offert. Tout ce don il avait besoin : la compréhension.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à pleurer l'un pour l'autre. Tant et si bien, qu'épuisés, ils finirent par s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir.  
Quand Remus se réveilla, il était toujours à même le sol, mais on avait déposé la couverture sur lui. Il se releva en grimaçant, le plancher n'était pas des plus confortable, et remarqua qu'Hermione était à table, dos à lui. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, occupée à couper des légumes, et elle sursauta quand il l'appela, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur ! » bougonna t-elle en montrant son index d'où coulait du sang. Elle s'était entaillée le doigt en sursautant, et Remus se dirigea vers elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Pardonnez moi, je vais soigner ça. »

Il la prit par la main et désinfecta la petite plaie avant d'y appliquer un tout petit peu d'un des onguents.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Vous en avez mis sur mes… Blessures aussi. »

« - C'est quelque chose de ma fabrication, ça aide à la cicatrisation. » expliqua Remus d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché. « Mais que faisiez-vous avec mes légumes, mademoiselle Granger ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement accusateur.

« - Vous dormiez si bien, que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller. Et je me suis dit que vous auriez faim alors j'allais faire de la purée, je suis désolée d'avoir touché à vos affaires sans votre permission ! » dit la jeune femme précipitamment, l'air coupable.

« - Allons, détendez-vous, je vous taquinais ! Vous avez très bien fait. Vous êtes ici chez vous.» assura Remus pour la rassurer, et elle se remit à la tâche sous son regard attentif.

De nouveau, un silence s'était installé. Mais il était différent, tellement différent de tous ceux qu'il y avait eu. Ce n'était pas un silence embarrassant, tendu. Celui-ci était presque... Reposant.

Remus prit place à table, en face de la jeune femme, et l'aida dans sa besogne en épluchant des carottes. Souvent, il lui lançait des regards. Et il ne savait que penser. « Vous êtes ici chez vous. » lui avait-il dit. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, ces mots lui avaient semblé si naturels. Et pourtant, après près de quarante ans de solitude, il ne s'était jamais imaginé une telle situation. Lui, Remus Lupin, allait devoir cohabiter avec quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui, une femme. Lui qui avait fuit toutes relations.  
Non, c'était faux. Il avait déjà eu une relation longue avec une femme. Cela avait duré deux ans, deux ans de mariage pendant lesquels il avait réussi à cacher son lourd secret. Mais elle avait fini par le découvrir, et avait pris la fuite dès le lendemain. Depuis, il n'avait eu que de brèves aventures d'un soir avec des filles de joie. Et cette fois, c'était encore différent. Parce qu'Hermione n'était pas sa femme, mais sa victime, et maintenant sa protégée. Et puis elle paraissait si jeune, il aurait sans doute pu être son père, alors il était hors de question qu'il pense à elle d'une façon autre qu'amicale. Pourtant, quand il la voyait sourire, quand il sentait son odeur, ce n'était pas des pensées correctes qui envahissaient son esprit. Il devait bien l'avouer, il l'avait trouvé magnifique depuis cette nuit dans la forêt. Et son image l'avait honteusement hanté pendant plusieurs nuits avant l'incident.

« - Monsieur Lupin ? »

La voix de la petite brune tira Remus de ses pensées, et il la regarda d'un air curieux.

« - Vous pouvez me donner les carottes ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« - Hein ? Ah oui, les carottes ! »

La réaction de Remus fit sourire Hermione, et une fois les légumes coupés mis dans un grand plat, elle entreprit de les écraser doucement, ajoutant de temps à autre un peu d'eau chaude ainsi que des herbes aromatiques.

« - Ou avez-vous trouvé ses herbes ? » demanda Remus, certain de ne pas avoir de thym dans sa cuisine.

« - A côté de la maison, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien pour… »

« - Vous êtes sortie ? » l'interrompit l'homme.

« - A peine quelques instant, j'avais besoin d'air frais, je… Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Hermione devant l'air indéchiffrable de Remus.

« - Non, ne vous excusez pas, » se reprit ce dernier. « Vous avez bien fait, la purée n'en sera que meilleure. »

Hermione lui sourit et Remus sentit son cœur fondre. Oui, elle était obligée de rendre les choses si compliquées. Il la regarda brièvement continuer sa purée, et alla prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione venait lui porter son bol de purée, et s'installait dans le fauteuil voisin avec son propre repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, et à la fin du repas, Remus la remercia et la félicita pour ce repas.

« - C'est mère-grand qui m'as appris à faire la cuisine… » avoua Hermione alors que son regard se voilait. « Mes parents sont morts très tôt, alors c'est elle qui m'as élevé »

« - Et elle l'as fait de façon remarquable, » complimenta Remus dans un murmure.

« - Dites… Que va-t-il arriver à… Son corps ? »

Le regard ambré accrocha celui aux teintes chocolat, tentant d'en déchiffrer les mystères, avant de se perdre dans la cheminée.

« - Je l'ai enterrée. Non loin de chez vous, sous un saule. Je pensais… Que vous auriez envie d'aller lui dire au revoir convenablement. »

Hermione acquiesça et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

« - En effet… Merci beaucoup, monsieur Lupin. »

« - Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire quand vous voulez y aller. Et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Remus. » demanda t-il avec un faible sourire.

« - Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes plus âgé, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect ou… »

« - S'il vous plait, Hermione. Après tout, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble désormais. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Il en profita pour plonger son regard dans le sien et, après quelques secondes de battement, elle finit par hocher la tête.

« - D'accord… Remus. »

Et cela sonna comme un pacte qu'il aurait scellé d'un commun accord. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il l'avait sur le dos. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle pourrait compter sur lui.

« - Et encore merci. »

« - Pour quoi cette fois-ci ? » rit légèrement Remus, désireux de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« - De ne pas m'avoir tuée. » 

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Oui, c'est redevenu calme... Pour l'instant ! 8D J'attends vos remarques avec impatience, la suite arrive très bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est normalement l'avant-dernier ! Bonne lecture !

**Rating M justifié dans ce chapitre.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **  
**_* Lovlieka :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et ta review ! :)

_*** Marie-Lou :**_ Je suis lancée, et je veux finir rapidement pour pouvoir me consacrer à ma fanfic principale et aux 9 défis que je dois faire ! xD Normalement il y aura 6 chapitres en tout. Peut-être un épilogue en plus.

_*** AnonymousReader :**_ En effet c'est un peu rapide, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop long donc... Dire qu'au départ je voulais juste faire un tout petit OS. xD 

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient, lentement, mais leur course était indéniable, et Remus et Hermione apprenaient à vivre ensemble. Ils s'étaient rendus là où Jean Granger était enterrée, Hermione avait beaucoup pleuré, et Remus l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait en essayant d'ignorer son éternelle culpabilité. Etrangement, la routine s'était vite installée dans leur cohabitation. Ils faisaient souvent la cuisine ensemble, mangeaient à côté de la cheminée. Remus avait cédé son lit à la jeune femme, Hermione faisait la lecture à l'homme. Ils apprirent à se connaître au fil des jours. L'homme n'oubliait jamais la cuillère de miel dans le thé d'Hermione, la jeune femme lui faisait son plat préféré de façon exquise.

Ils n'avaient pas encore reparlé de l'incident. Remus estimait que si Hermione en avait le besoin, elle aborderait le sujet par elle-même, et il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. A vrai dire, pour un œil extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Pour Hermione qui repoussait les hommes qui voulaient sa main depuis plus de trois ans, elle s'était retrouvée du jour au lendemain l'unique femme d'un foyer. Quand elle y pensait de cette façon, cela lui tirait un sourire amusé. Quant à Remus, qui vivait seul depuis si longtemps, il s'était étonnement bien habitué à la présence de la jeune femme. C'était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que la situation était ainsi, et l'un comme l'en s'en contentait très bien. D'ailleurs, c'était moins terrible que ce à quoi Hermione s'était attendue. Bien entendu, sa grand-mère lui manquait cruellement, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait à passer au dessus de ça, elle pouvait presque dire qu'elle était heureuse. Remus et elle s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du village, Hermione pouvait s'y rendre une fois par semaine, cela lui permettait entre autre de faire les courses. Quand on lui demandait comment allait Jean, elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer, et disait que sa grand-mère supportait mal le froid et qu'elle attendait que le temps se réchauffe pour revenir au village. Personne n'insistait, tout le monde la croyait. Pour eux, rien n'avait changé.

« - Remus ? Je suis là, j'ai les bras chargés, pourriez-vous m'ouvrir ? »

Remus sursauta : il s'était assoupit devant la cheminée. Il se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir à… Un énorme potiron. La tête de la jeune fille était cachée derrière une énorme courge orangée et elle entra dans la cabane en soufflant, posant fièrement son trésor sur la table.

« - Tadaa ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est magnifique non ! Un villageois cherchait à s'en débarrasser puisque ses enfants n'aiment pas, alors il me l'a offert ! On va pouvoir faire de la soupe, de la purée et… »

Mais Remus n'écoutait plus. Il n'avait même pas regardé le cucurbitacée et avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Dieu qu'elle était jolie, avec ses yeux chocolat pétillant de joie face à sa trouvaille, le nez et les joues rougis par le froid, le sourire éclatant. Elle avait visiblement retrouvée toutes ses forces, son teint était redevenu vivace, ses cheveux –bien que toujours aussi touffu- faisaient de belles boucles brunes qui lui tombaient bien en dessous des épaules.

« - … Et je pense même que je pourrais faire de la marmelade avec les restes. »

« - C'est une très bonne idée, Hermione, » assura Remus avec un sourire avant de retourner dans son fauteuil.

Alors qu'il reprenait place en soupirant de bonheur, Hermione passa à côté de lui pour mettre l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. L'odeur de la jeune femme vint chatouiller les narines de Remus qui ferma les yeux pour chasser des pensées honteuses mais c'était peine perdue : après tout, il l'avait déjà vu nue, et ces images n'étaient pas prêtes de s'effacer de sa mémoire.  
L'eau chauffa rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite avec leurs tasses de thé au coin du feu, à parler un peu de ce qu'Hermione avait vu au marché ce matin, avant qu'un léger silence ne retombe.  
La petite brune lança un regard en coin à Remus, trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et sucré, et finit par prendre la parole.

« - Remus… J'aurais des questions à vous poser. » Voyant qu'il avait hoché la tête en signe d'écoute, Hermione redressa un peu le dos et reprit la parole : « Comment ça va se passer… dans trois jours ? »

Evidemment. Evidemment qu'Hermione voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer lors de la prochaine pleine lune étant donné sa nouvelle condition. Remus but à son tour une gorgée de thé avant de la regarder, et de lui dire de but en blanc :

« - La première fois est toujours la plus douloureuse, même si les suivantes le sont presque tout autant. » Il inspira doucement, rien ne servait de lui enjoliver la vérité, alors il allait être franc, quitte à être dur, et exposa ce qu'il avait prévu. « Nous sortirons tous deux dans les bois avant que la lune ne se lève. D'ordinaire j'enlève mes vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils soient déchirés, mais si vous voulez que nous les gardions je comprendrais. Ensuite… J'imagine que c'est à peu prés pareil pour tous les loups-garous, je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup honnêtement. La sensation de brûlure que vous avez ressentit après votre morsure reviendra, d'abord dans votre esprit, puis se répandra dans tout votre corps. Votre colonne vertébrale se brisera pour s'allonger, de même que vos membres. Vous allez sentir vos muscles s'étendre pour se déchirer, vos côtes s'élargiront, ainsi que vos organes. Vous sentirez les os composant votre visage se fissurer pour prendre une forme différente… Et puis vous vous réveillerez dans un endroit aléatoire, nue, sans doute couverte de sang d'animaux. »

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler, Remus remarqua qu'Hermione tremblait, le regard dans le vide, les doigts serrés sur ta tasse de thé. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, et soupira devant sa maladresse. Il posa sa propre tasse, se leva, prit la tasse d'Hermione pour la poser avec la sienne et s'agenouilla face à elle.

« - Hermione… »

La petite brune baissa ses grands yeux chocolat vers Remus. Encore une fois, comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très bel homme malgré ses cicatrices.

« - J'ai peur, Remus, » souffla t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« - Je sais, » assura l'intéressé, « mais je serais là. Je ne te laisserais pas seule. »

Le tutoiement était venu si naturellement que Remus ne s'en était même pas aperçu et qu'Hermione ne le releva pas. Elle se laissa simplement glisser du fauteuil pour se blottir dans les bras de cet homme. Ses yeux étaient étrangement secs : elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pleurerait plus.  
Remus la serra contre son torse et enfoui son visage dans ses boucles brune, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Hermione battre, sa chaleur se répandait à travers lui, et il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte. De son côté, la jeune femme s'accrochait aux vêtements de Remus, comme si il avait peur qu'il brise cette accolade chaleureuse. Elle ne voulait pas que cet instant cesse, mais quand Remus bougea au bout de quelques instants elle se résigna et desserra ses doigts du tissus. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne se releva pas. L'homme recula juste un peu son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien avec un silence quasi religieux, et Hermione soutint cet échange en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Ce que pensait Remus ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il s'était lancé dans un combat intérieur pour savoir si, oui ou non, il pouvait se permettre de faire ce dont il crevait d'envie : embrasser Hermione. Sa raison le lui interdisait, elle était plus jeune, cela pouvait créer un malaise et mettre leur colocation en péril. Son cœur lui hurlait de le faire, juste parce qu'il en avait égoïstement envie. Il fixa la jeune fille avec une telle intensité qu'il pu la voir rougir sous ce regard. Il voyait chaque détails de son visage : ses sourcils légèrement froncés ses yeux chocolats dont il percevait maintenant des reflets carmins son petit nez fin, droit et légèrement en trompette sur le bout le grain serré et doux de sa peau de porcelaine la ligne un peu carrée de sa mâchoire ses lèvres fines couleur incarnat légèrement entrouvertes… Le tout encadré par cette masse de boucles épaisses dans lesquelles il avait plongé le nez quelques instants plus tôt.

Intriguée par ce silence et cette contemplation, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Remus ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. L'homme s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec une passion qui surpris la jeune femme, lui tirant un gémissement de étonnement. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, et de toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu besoin tant Hermione avait espéré ce baiser sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était son premier baiser, et elle ferma les paupières pour profiter de la sensation de ses lèvres masculines contre les siennes.  
Quant à Remus, la douceur des lèvres d'Hermione lui avait serré le cœur. Il leva une main pour venir caresser la joue de cette jeune femme, la seconde venant se perdre dans son dos, et l'embrassa à nouveau sans avoir pris la peine de quitter ses lèvres au préalable.

Hermione se sentait fébrile, maladroite dans cet échange. Et pourtant, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait levé les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Remus, et elle répondait naturellement à ces baisers, leurs lèvres se rencontrant encore et encore. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de venir mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione et lui souffla doucement d'ouvrir la bouche. Cette dernière obtempéra, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il allait faire mais ne se sentant pas la force de demander ou de refuser. Remus sentit son inexpérience, qui la rendait encore plus touchante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et il mordilla affectueusement ses lèvres à nouveau avant de glisser le bout de sa langue entre elles.  
La petite brune frémit de sentir ce corps étranger dans sa bouche, mais cela était loin de la dégoûter, bien au contraire, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle amena sa langue à rencontrer celle de Remus. C'était doux, et l'homme approfondit le baiser avec une tendre fougue qui fit légèrement soupirer Hermione. Elle avait le goût du miel. 

* * *

« - Nous allons aller dans la clairière, il y a de l'espace. » annonça Remus alors qu'ils sortaient de la cabane en fermant derrière eux.

Hermione acquiesça et quand il lui tendit la main, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, puis ils se mirent en marche. La pleine lune ne s'était pas encore levée, mais Hermione se sentait déjà mal, et la peur la faisait trembler plus que le froid. Remus le sentit, et il serra doucement sa main.  
Ils s'étaient embrassés l'avant-veille. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité mettre de mots sur cet acte par la suite, mais a présent, ils avaient mutuellement des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Parfois, Remus venait déposer chastement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme alors qu'elle buvait son thé, retrouvant son goût de miel. De temps en temps, Hermione réclamait une étreinte pendant laquelle elle inspirait profondément son odeur musquée. Ce n'était pas de l'amour : il fallait être fou pour parler d'amour aussi vite. Mais c'était de l'affection, de l'attirance, ils ne pouvaient le nier, et cela leur faisait le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière en quelques minutes, et, machinalement, se placèrent au centre. Remus se tourna vers Hermione, remarqua qu'elle tremblait encore, et passa ses mains sur ses joues rosies par le froid, malgré les vêtements qu'elle avait préféré garder.

« - Je suis désolé… » souffla t-il d'une voix pleine de regrets.

« - Ne me laisse pas seule, » supplia simplement la jeune femme en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

« - Jamais. » assura Remus avec fermeté avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui offrir un baiser du bout des lèvres.

La lune montra enfin le bout de son nez, et alors tout fut comme Rermus le lui avait dit. La brûlure, la douleur insupportable qui la fit hurler, écho des propres hurlements de l'homme. Même après près de trente ans, il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Les os craquèrent, résonnant dans le silence de la nuit, les cris leur arrachèrent la gorge, leurs mains se quittèrent immanquablement, les vêtements se déchirèrent. Et ce fut le trou noir. 

* * *

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. D'ordinaire c'était plus calme, il grimaçait sous les courbatures, et rentrait chez lui en courbant l'échine. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, sa première pensée fut pour Hermione. Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Il se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et les tâches pourpres sur son corps nu, et la chercha, hurlant son nom au milieu des arbres. Il ignorait le froid, la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber et finit par trouver celle qu'elle cherchait.  
Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même au pied d'un arbre. Elle aussi était couverte de sang, mais Remus fut rassuré en voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, et il la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener chez lui. Chez eux.

Les gestes furent les même que lors de sa convalescence quelques semaines auparavant : il la déposa sur le lit, et nettoya son corps pur avant de la mettre à l'abri du froid sous les couverture. Ensuite seulement il s'occupa de lui, et fit un grand feu de cheminée.  
Hermione se réveilla au bout de deux heures, et elle grimaça de douleur sous les courbatures, les muscles et les articulations endoloris.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Remus qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver, un bol fumant entre les mains.

« - Je… J'ai mal partout mais je crois que ça va… » répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

Alors Remus prit place sur le bord du matelas à côté d'elle, et lui fit manger un peu de soupe. Quand le bol fut à moitié vide, Hermione décréta qu'elle n'avait plus faim et, alors que Remus allait se lever, elle posa une main sur son bras.

« - J'ai peur d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un… Je ne me souviens de rien… Je… »

Sa voix tremblait, réprimant des sanglots douloureusement, et elle se trouva honteuse : elle qui avait juré qu'elle ne pleurerait plus, était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Remus posa le bol sous le lit et força Hermione à se rallonger en lui caressant le front.

« - Calme toi… Il ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état. On ne se souvient jamais de ces nuits… Et il va te falloir apprendre à vivre avec le poids de cette éventuelle fatalité. On ne peut rien y changer… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en reniflant et finit par hocher la tête. Il avait raison. Et maintenant qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait… Elle ne pouvait décemment plus en vouloir à cet homme pour ce qu'il avait commis. Maintenant, elle pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque : le loup prend le contrôle sur les sens, les actes, les pensées. Et à un tel point qu'au petit matin, il ne reste aucun souvenir de la nuit passée.

« - Je suis fatiguée… » souffla Hermione en réprimant un bâillement.

« - Repose-toi alors, c'est important. »

« - Seulement si tu viens avec moi… » imposa t-elle avec un léger rougissement qui fit sourire Remus.

Presque aussitôt, il leva la couverture et prit place dans le lit avec Hermione, qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui en fermant les yeux.  
Au bout de quelques instants, sa respiration se fit régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie, et Remis la regarda longuement en caressant ses boucles, avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla Hermione. Ils avaient dormis si longtemps que le feu s'était éteint, que la nuit était tombée, et sa respiration provoquait des petits nuages de vapeur. La jeune femme se blottit davantage contre Remus, qui grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, ce qui la fit rire légèrement. Tout comme l'avait fait Remus sans qu'elle le sache, elle le regarda alors qu'il dormait.  
Ses cheveux un peu trop longs tombaient sur son visage qu'elle voyait charismatique et magnifique malgré les cicatrices et le vieillissement prématuré dû à ses nombreuses transformations. Ses yeux semblaient bouger légèrement derrière ses paupières, était-il en train de rêver ?  
Hermione leva sa main libre avec précaution –l'autre étant bloquée par Remus- et vint repousser ses mèches de cheveux délicatement. Elle le trouvait particulièrement beau quand il dormait, et que la culpabilité qu'il semblait porter constamment sur ses épaules ne venait pas creuser les traits de son visage. Alors, cédant à son envie, la jeune femme vint embrasser doucement les lèvres de l'homme endormi. Encore une fois. Et puis encore une. Au final ce fut une dizaine de petits baisers légers comme le vent qu'elle offrit à Remus, qui finit par pousser un léger grognement en ouvrant les paupières.

« - Serais-tu en train d'abuser d'un pauvre homme pendant son sommeil ? » murmura-t-il d'un air amusé en serrant Hermione contre lui.

« - Je plaide coupable… » avoua l'accusée en recommençant son crime, à savoir embrasser l'homme contre lequel elle se trouvait.

Leurs lèvres sourirent de concert, et Remus prolongea le baiser de la même façon que l'autre jour, venant taquiner la langue d'Hermione avec la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec une douceur qui évolua rapidement en passion, et il fit basculer la jeune femme sur le dos pour se placer au dessus d'elle, son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu trembles, » remarqua Remus d'un air inquiet.

« - Il faut dire que cette cabane est très mal isolée, » reprocha Hermione gentiment, redressant la tête pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, ses mains venant caresser ses joues.

Mais Remus mit fin à ce baiser et devant l'air penaud de la jeune femme, il vint l'embrasser sur le front avant de lui souffler :

« - Si tu m'embrasses encore une fois, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, » confessa l'homme d'une voix basse.

Malgré sa naïveté, Hermione comprit parfaitement où il voulait en venir et elle vint mordiller ses lèvres en y soufflant avec douceur :

« - Alors ne t'arrêtes pas… »

Et Remus ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Ce fut à son tour de capturer les lèvres d'Hermione avec une fougue nouvelle dans un profond baiser, et la jeune femme sentit sa peau se hérisser. Le froid n'en était pas la cause, loin de là.  
Alors que le baiser montait en intensité, entrecoupé de léger mordillement de lèvres, Hermione glissa ses mains en dessus du haut de Remus. Elle voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, elle voulait connaître sa chaleur. Le contact des doigts froids de la jeune femme fit frissonner Remus qui grogna contre ses lèvres, la faisant sourire, et elle plaqua ses mains gelées sur son ventre.

« - Humpf… Sadique ! » marmonna Remus, tirant un rire franc à celle qu'il convoitait tant, et il l'embrasse derechef avec force, étouffant son rire contre sa bouche.

L'homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire à son tour glisser ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme. D'une main, il vint caresser sa cuisse par-dessus la chemise de nuit longue et la fit remonter en faisant ainsi remonter également le tissus, jusqu'à finir sur sa hanche où il sentit sous ses doigts la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissée. Hermione sentit son trouble et par la même occasion son hésitation, et elle décida de prendre les devants.  
Elle poussa Remus pour le fait rouler sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. En faisant cela, elle sentit une bosse rigide contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse et rougit fortement, tirant un sourire tendre et amusé à Remus. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déboutonna sa chemise de nuit. Ses doigts tremblaient à cause du froid, et Remus se redressa légèrement pour l'aider, et le vêtement finit sur le sol, laissant Hermione en tenue d'Eve.  
L'homme parcouru ce corps du regard, ses yeux s'attardant sur les cicatrices sur sa jambe, son ventre, son bras, son épaule et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, Hermione l'embrassa avec une force qui hurlait « Tais-toi. » Donc il capitula, et approfondit ce baiser en reposant son dos contre le matelas, emportant Hermione avec lui, et qui se retrouva dans l'étau de ses bras, délicieusement serrée contre son torse. Il était toujours habillé, et elle était totalement nue sur lui. Alors comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel homme, Remus en profita. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du dos d'Hermione qui se cambra sous la caresse, avant de venir explorer son fessier et de se perdre sur ses cuisses. Puis ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches, remontant vers le nord pour atterrir sous la zone de sa poitrine, qu'il hésita une demi seconde avant de s'y aventurer également. La jeune femme frissonnait de plus belle sous ses caresses. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la touchait, et une fois la pudeur passée, elle s'était totalement abandonnée à ce plaisir qui réchauffait son corps, tout en venant embrasser Remus dans le cou, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Tout à coup, Remus décida de changer les choses et Hermione se retrouva à nouveau sous lui. Elle vit le regard qui portait Remus sur elle, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. Son amant, car c'était désormais ce qu'il était en train de devenir, se pencha vers elle et vint l'embrasser sur l'épaule ornée de la cicatrice de ses crocs. Il y déposa de doux baisers, comme si il voulait ainsi faire disparaître cette marque maudite.  
Ce fut Hermione qui, tirant sur son tee-shirt de lin, le ramena à la réalité, et il se redressa légèrement pour se débarrasser prestement de ce bout de tissus inutile, avant de fondre à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser avec fouge. La jeune femme soupira longuement contre les lèvres de Remus : en revenant contre elle pour l'embrasser, il avait plaqué son torse chaud contre le sien, contre sa petite poitrine qui avait frémit à ce contact nouveau et délicieux.  
Les doigts de Remus vinrent s'égarer entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, et il soupira contre sa bouche en sentant sa chaleur. Instinctivement, Hermione écarta légèrement les cuisses sous cette caresse. Prenant ce geste pour ce qu'il était, une invitation, l'homme remonta sa main vers son intimité, caché pudiquement par une petite toison bouclée rappelant ses cheveux. Lentement, doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, il vint caresser cet endroit que personne avant lui n'avait eu le privilège de voir, et il sentit avec satisfaction qu'elle était très réceptive à cette caresse intime. Ce n'était pas la peine de demander, il savait très bien qu'Hermione n'avait jamais été dans le lit d'un homme, cela se lisait dans ses gestes un peu maladroit, guidés uniquement par l'instinct, alors même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre sur le champs, il se retint. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas encore la faire souffrir.

La petite brune laissa échapper un gémissement qui la fit rougir alors qu'elle sentait l'index de Remus à l'entrée de son jardin secret où avaient perlé des gouttes de désir. Gémissement qui se prolongea longuement quand ce même doigt s'insinua lentement en elle. La sensation était étrange, ça lui donnait chaud, et quand Remus entama un léger mouvement en elle, la jeune femme gémit de nouveau en plantant malgré elle ses ongles dans le dos de son compagnon. Ce dernier continua ce petit manège en venant embrasser l'un de ses seins, mordillant et léchant leur délicieuse pointe rosé tendue vers lui comme la plus luxurieuse des invitations. Un second doigt vint se joindre au premier, faisant de nouveau gémir Hermione. Celle-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à cause de ce premier plaisir intime, et sa respiration se faisait courte dans sa gorge serré sous l'émotion.  
Remus ralentit le rythme petit à petit quand il estima que sa douce était prête, et il remonta le visage vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec une certaine ardeur, démontrant une fois de plus son désir pour cet homme.

Le pantalon de Remus partit rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements et Hermione rougit violemment en voyant le sexe dressé de son amant. Percevant son trouble, Remus caressa son visage d'une main en soufflant contre ses lèvres :

« - Tu as peur ? »

« - J'ai confiance en toi… » répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il positionna son membre contre l'intimité de la belle, et força doucement le passage en étouffant un grognement en sentant la chaleur de cet endroit l'envelopper progressivement. Quand il sentit une petite résistance, il s'arrêté un instant. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés ceux d'Hermione, et elle cligna doucement des paupières pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer, et il reprit donc son mouvement.

Remus vit Hermione grimacer sous la douleur et il usa de toute sa tendresse pour forcer le passage de sa virginité, caressant sa joue d'une main. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la petite barrière se briser, tirant un gémissement de douleur à sa propriétaire. Mais elle anticipa la réaction de son amant et elle lui lança un regard à Remus pour le prévenir de ne pas culpabiliser, de ne pas s'arrêter. Alors il obéit à cette demande silencieuse et, revenant l'embrasser une énième fois sans jamais s'en lasser, il commença à bouger en elle.  
On ne pouvait mentir, la sensation de départ n'était pas très agréable pour Hermione. Ce frottement en elle la brûlait un peu, mais la situation, le fait de savoir que c'était Remus, lui faisait tellement plaisir que la douleur se changea vite en quelque chose d'agréable. Quant à Remus, quand il sentit enfin que sa compagne se détendait, et que ses gémissement était causés par le plaisir, il vint sourire contre son cou en y déposant des baisers voraces, mordillant sa peau, l'aspirant, tant est si bien qu'il lui offrit un suçon possessif.

Elle était enfin totalement sienne. A vrai dire, il avait pris tout ce qu'il y avait de pur chez cette femme, et la sensation de son intimité serré autour de sa verge était si exquise qu'elle ne laissait aucune place à la culpabilité. Les coups de reins se firent plus nombreux, plus profonds. Il aimait l'entendre gémir à cause de lui, il aimait voir ses paupières devenir lourdes de plaisir, il aimait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos.  
De son côté, la jeune femme était totalement perdue. Oublié le froid de la cabane, leurs corps étaient brûlants, recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, alors qu'ils se mouvaient de concert. Elle aimait cette sensation de se sentir pleine de lui, elle aimait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa poitrine quand il en torturait délicieusement les extrémités, elle aimait savoir que c'était elle qui provoquait ses râles de plaisir.  
C'était si bon. Le plaisir ne cessait de grimper pour les deux amants désormais haletants, et Hermione porta le coup de grâce à Remus. Alors qu'elle grimpait inexorablement vers le summum du plaisir, la jeune femme se mit à gémir, sans même s'en rendre compte, le prénom de son amant. Entendre cette voix si douce rendue presque rauque par l'effort fit trembler Remus qui accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, et il ne tarda pas à répandre sa jouissance en elle en étouffant son grognement final dans son cou, marquant ainsi définitivement son territoire, avant de se laisser retomber sur elle en douceur.  
Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs yeux brillaient à l'instar de leurs peaux transpirantes, et Hermione, tremblante, referma ses bras autour de son amant alors qu'il venait déposer un baiser qui paraissait chaste sur ses lèvres.

Un regard fut échangé, et, sans savoir pourquoi, ils se mirent à rire ensemble, s'embrassant plusieurs fois parmi ses éclats de joie. Elle allait définitivement le rendre fou. 

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voilà pour ce soir, reviews ? Pleaaase. *puppy eyes* Rendez-vous demain pour le dernier chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette mini fanfic ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur le reste, soulagée d'avoir couché par écrit cette idée qui avait germé dans mon esprit. Ça fait du bien de ne plus être frustrée ! XD Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :  
_* Lovelieka :_** Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la façon dont j'ai amené les modifications et surtout la transformation d'Hermione, je ne savais pas trop comment l'expliquer honnêtement et j'y suis allée un peu à l'impro. Bon okai j'avoue, tous les chapitres sont un peu improvisés, j'avais pas de plan de départ juste une idée. Donc ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et concernant ton avis sur leur première fois je. Tu es trop gentille. ;w; Merci à toi surtout, de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je t'assure, j'ai groupisé comme une fan-girl en lisant ta review avant de partir relire ce que j'avais moi-même écrit en me disant "WTF c'est pas possible elle doit confondre avec une autre fanfic Q_Q". Je n'avais pas écrit de scène sexuellement explicite depuis des lustres et j'avais peur d'être rouillée, de tomber dans le ridicule comme tu as dis et... Tu m'as tellement rassurée ! Merci, merci.

_*** Synanceia** _: (Je précise que je viens enfin de réussir à écrire ton pseudo d'un coup sans faire alt+tab pour checker dans l'onglet voisin si je ne m'était pas trompée *lève le poing de la victoire* ) Quant à ton semi-fou rire, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! xD Il faut que j'arrête de faire sans faire exprès rire les gens dans les scènes dramatiques décidément ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! *pression*

**Un énorme merci également à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, quand je vois ça, je me dandine sur ma chaise comme une groupie. Je vous aime.**

* * *

La routine s'était doucement installée dans le duo que formaient à présent Remus et Hermione. Les semaines se transformèrent en mois. Les mois se transformèrent en année.  
Hermione avait apporté beaucoup de changement dans la vie de Remus, et surtout dans sa petite cabane. Oublié la poussière, les meubles bancals. Elle avait tenu à peindre les volets en bleu, et un petit potager avait été construit à côté de la cabane.  
Remus conduisait la jeune femme dans la clairière à chaque pleine lune, et le lendemain, il prenait soin d'elle. Comme la première fois.  
Chaque année ils se rendaient ensemble sur la tombe de Jean où Hermione y déposait des fleurs de saison. Les villageois, au bout de quelques mois, avaient commencé à avoir des soupçons, et Hermione avait fini par leur dire que Jean avait succombé à une maladie. Charlotte Johnson avait énormément pleuré dans les bras de la petite brune, et alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas versé une larme depuis bien longtemps, avait éclaté en sanglots. Comme si la vérité lui était revenue en pleine face. L'effet boomerang. Oswald lui avait proposé de l'héberger pour ne pas qu'elle affronte seule cette épreuve, mais elle avait poliment refusé en disant qu'elle aimait sa vie dans les bois. Mentir a cet homme si bon avec elle, lui avait valu une autre crise de larme, et en revenant dans la cabane au fond des bois elle s'était malgré-elle défoulée sur Remus. Qui l'avait pardonné. Tout comme il pardonnait la moindre de ses erreurs, même si elles étaient peu nombreuses. Et le sable avait recommencé à s'écouler dans le sablier.

Au fil du temps, leur relationnelle était devenu presque fusionnelle. Ils arrivaient à communiquer sans se parler, d'un simple regard, d'un simple geste. Et alors qu'ils avaient appris à connaître toutes les qualités de l'autre, ils durent faire face aux défauts. Remus s'excusait de plus en plus, pour tout et pour rien. Il culpabilisait sans cesse. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à changer cela en lui. Quant à elle, elle était devenue encore plus à fleur de peau, plus impulsive. Et Remus était persuadé que c'était de sa faute, alors il demandait pardon, Hermione s'énervait de le voir encore avec cet air de chien battu, et elle lui hurlait dessus. Il hurlait en retour, elle pleurait, lui aussi. Parfois l'un ou l'autre avait des gestes violents contre le mobilier, le plus souvent ils finissaient par faire l'amour plus ou moins sauvagement. Ils se détruisaient. Elle le rendait vraiment fou.

Ce matin d'hiver, alors que cela faisait plus de dix ans que cela durait, une énième dispute éclata. Hermione avait fait un cauchemar, Remus s'était une fois de plus excusé. Alors elle s'était énervée, l'énervant au passage.

« - Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de t'excuser Remus ? » se plaignit la jeune femme en enfilant son éternelle cape rouge sur ses épaules.

« - Où vas-tu comme ça ? » s'emporta Remus en lui prenant le poignet, évitant la question.

« - Je vais au village, j'ai besoin d'air. »

Hermione tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Remus qui tenait bon, disant que leur discussion n'était pas terminée. C'était fou comment il pouvait passer de l'état de chien battu à celui de mâle alpha. Des insultes fusèrent, et Remus eut le geste de trop.  
Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il lui avait fallu voir Hermione au sol, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre gonflée, pour s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait frappée. Oui, il avait déjà eu des gestes de violences envers les objets, mais jamais, _jamais_ envers elle.  
La jeune femme porta ses doigts tremblant à sa lèvre alors que Remus restait figé par la stupeur. Et la culpabilité. Cette culpabilité qu'il connaissait si bien et qui était une amie dont il se passerait.

« - Hermione, je suis désolé, je…. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se releva, sortant de la cabane en claquant la porte. Sur le chemin vers le village, elle essuyait ses larmes avec des gestes rageurs qui firent rougir ses joues. Le sang avait été essuyé avec un bout de sa cape, mais sa lèvre restait gonflé et prenait une teinte violette à cause du froid. Qu'allait-elle dire si on lui demandait comment elle s'était fait cela, alors qu'elle était censée habiter seule ? Décidant d'expliquer ça par une chute sur le perron verglacé de la maison, elle accéléra le pas en direction du village.  
Elle avait envie de voir Charlotte, de parler du passé. De voir Oswald, de parler d'histoires imaginaires.  
Arrivée au village, elle traversait la place principale couverte de neige quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

« - Mademoiselle Granger ! »

Ne reconnaissant pas cette voix, Hermione se retourna en glissant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et vit un jeune homme courir dans sa direction. Tout d'abord elle ne le reconnut pas : il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans, mais il était plus grand qu'elle, et semblait tout particulièrement heureux de la voir. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle put parfaitement distinguer ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ébouriffés par sa petite course, et des yeux d'un vert éclatant.

« - Harry ? C'est bien toi ? » souffla avec stupeur la jeune femme en reconnaissant finalement le fils du cordonnier. « Ciel, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon ! Tu es revenu de la ville ? »

« - Oui mademoiselle, je suis venu présenter ma fiancée à ma famille, » annonça Harry d'un air rayonnant, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« - Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi, Harry. » assura Hermione avec émoi, se souvenant de lui lorsqu'il n'avait que douze ans et qu'elle pansait ses genoux écorchés.

Ils discutèrent un moment au milieu de la place. Harry lui parla de sa fiancée : elle s'appelait Ginerva, avait une chevelure flamboyante, et un tempérament tout aussi ardent. A sa description, Hermione sut tout de suite que c'était la femme qui lui correspondait, la seule qui réussirait à bien s'occuper de lui, et elle le félicita de nouveau chaleureusement avant qu'il ne prenne congé.  
Comme prévu, Hermione prit le chemin pour aller rendre visite à Charlotte, et ce fut une jeune femme à l'air froid qui lui ouvrit la porte. Un instant, la petite brune pensa s'être trompée de maison, mais c'était impossible, il y avait l'odeur du pain chaud, et puis elle venait ici depuis qu'elle savait marcher.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je viens voir Charlotte, » annonça Hermione à la femme en face d'elle.

« - Je suis sa fille, que lui voulez-vous ? »

C'était donc ça. Hermione avait eut l'impression de reconnaître cette femme aux cheveux blonds tirés sévèrement, parce qu'elle en avait déjà vu des portraits.

« - Eh bien, je suis une amie de votre mère, » expliqua la petite brune, troublé par cet accueil pour le moins étrange.

« - Vous perdez votre temps, ma mère nous a quittée. »

Et sans plus d'explications, la fille Johnson claqua la porte au nez d'Hermione qui sursauta. Elle aurait voulu savoir, pourquoi, comment, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'insister et de frapper à cette porte qui, elle le sentait, resterait définitivement close désormais. Refoulant difficilement ses larmes, Hermione trouva refuge dans la librairie où Oswald se leva de son rocking-chair pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Hermione, mon enfant. Ne soyez pas triste, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, malheureusement. »

Oswald la consola pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme, et il lui proposa une tasse de thé avant qu'elle ne sorte dans le froid pour rentrer chez elle. Le liquide chaud lui picota l'entaille sur sa lèvre, mais elle continua de boire.

« - J'ai comme l'impression que vous n'êtes pas heureuse, Hermione. » annonça Oswald en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce… Je… C'est-à-dire que… » Hermione bégaya, prise de court par cette phrase qui n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation, et elle trouva refuge dans sa tasse de thé alors qu'Oswald reprenait d'une voix basse.

« - Votre sourire a changé. »

Une fois de plus, Hermione ne sut que répondre, et le vieil homme s'excusa de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Une fois son thé fini, elle le remercia aussi chaleureusement que possible, et repris le chemin de chez elle. 

* * *

Remus était prostré dans son fauteuil depuis le départ de la petite brune, et, bien entendu, il culpabilisait. Bien sûr, les choses se gâtaient souvent entre eux, comme pour tous les couples, mais il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé la frapper. Elle, cette femme à qui il avait tout pris, et qui lui avait donné tout ce que les autres n'avaient fait que lui refuser. Cette femme qui le rendait fou au moindre regard, au moindre baiser. Cette femme qu'il, Remus le savait pertinemment, avait brisé. Pourtant elle lui semblait heureuse, souvent même. Elle riait avec lui, le regardait tendrement. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais souris à nouveau comme lors de leur première rencontre. Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant, pure, innocente. Il en avait fait une femme maudite.  
Et pour cela, il culpabilisait jour après jour depuis plus de dix ans. Il savait que cette culpabilité énervait Hermione, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était gravé au fond de lui, ça coulait dans ses veines comme un poison.

L'homme sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, pour faire place à Hermione, qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées de la journée. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle et ôtait sa cape rouge. La petite brune le vit et le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable avant de venir se blottir contre lui en silence. Comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été.  
Alors il la serra contre lui, et il put sentir les mains de cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout se glisser dans son dos puis sur son fessier, lui tirant un sourire. Sourire qui se transforma en soupir tandis qu'Hermione, s'étant mise sur la pointe des pieds, était venu mordre chaudement son oreille en y soufflant son désir. Comme la femme qu'elle était.  
Ils firent l'amour à même le sol, leurs vêtements à moitié enlevés.  
Comme si c'était la première fois, Remus s'émerveilla encore et encore de ses moindres réaction, sa peau qui se hérissait de plaisir, ses gémissements que modulait sa gorge serrée, ses boucles qui collaient à ses épaules à cause de la chaleur de son corps. Comme si c'était la première fois, Hermione embrassa les lèvres de cet homme qui la faisait se sentir vivante, s'étonnant délicieusement de la douceur de ses mains chaudes, de la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve alors qu'il lui mordillait les seins de façon obscène, de la façon dont il venait grogner son prénom contre sa bouche.

Après la jouissance, ils se lavèrent mutuellement, se rhabillèrent, et Hermione, sans un mot, sortit dans le jardin pour s'occuper du potager. Elle y resta plus d'une heure, à vérifier les pousses, à écarter la neige pour que les graines puissent éclore sans rencontrer la résistance du froid, à retourner la terre pour planter des graines de topinambour.  
Elle fut finalement rejoint par Remus qui la regarda travailler un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Hermione hocha la tête sous son chaperon et se releva, sa serfouette toujours à la main, et elle fit un petit sourire à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« - Mère-grand adorait le topinambour, » dit-elle simplement en se rapprochant de lui.

Quand elle fut à sa portée, Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux à travers la capuche écarlate, alors qu'Hermione posait sa main libre sur son torse.

« - Tu sais… Je me suis souvent demandé comment j'avait eut la force de te pardonner, » avoua la petite brune en regardant dans le vide.

« - L'heure des confessions ? » demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil. « Tu sais bien que si on parle de ça, je vais encore m'excuser et… »

« - Tu n'auras plus jamais à t'excuser, Remus. »

« - Hm… Et donc, » reprit le concerné, « comment as-tu trouvé la force de me pardonner ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme, avant de reculer légèrement.

« - Je ne l'ai jamais eu. »

Alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette réponse, il vit Hermione lever le bras. Trop rapide pour qu'il n'ait l'idée de réagir, il eut à peine le temps de voir le soleil se reflété sur la partie métallique de la serfouette, que déjà l'outil de jardinage s'était enfoncé dans sa poitrine, lui tirant un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il titubait dans la neige.  
Hermione le regarda tomber dans la poudreuse. Elle regarda cet homme qui se tenait la poitrine en pleurant de douleur, des gouttes de sang s'écrasant dans la neige, la faisant fondre sous leur chaleur. D'un coup de pied dans l'épaule, Remus se retrouva dos au sol et Hermione prit place sur ses hanches, le plus calmement du monde. Sa main droite se posa sur le manche en bois de l'outil et elle enfonça se dernier lentement, tirant un nouveau cri de douleur à Remus.

« - Hermi… Tu es folle ! » geignit Remus au milieu de sa douleur. Douleur physique d'avoir un bout de métal froid enfoncé dans la poitrine. Douleur psychique de savoir que c'était la femme qu'il aimait qui était la source de la douleur précédente.

« - Oui, Remus. Je suis folle, » avoua la petite brune en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse morbide. « Folle d'être tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus cher. Folle d'être tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui a gâché ma vie. »

« - Tu as… Pourtant dit que ce n'était… Pas ma faute. » souffla l'homme en question, ses mains se serrant sur les cuisses d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner la serfouette dans sa poitrine.

« - C'est ce que j'ai dis. Mais ai-je déjà dis une seule fois que je t'avais pardonné ? » Un silence uniquement brisé par le souffle haletant de Remus lui répondit, et Hermione sourit. « Ma raison sait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Mais mon cœur lui, t'en a toujours voulu. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione arracha l'outil de la poitrine de Remus, pour l'y reloger avec force à un endroit différent. Et encore une fois, encore une. Chacun de ses coups était accompagné de cri rendu rauques par la douleur. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant le visage d'Hermione de quelques gouttes. Mais elle continuait. Elle continuait de marteler le corps de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Toute la haine qu'elle avait cachée au fond d'elle pendant plus de dix ans, attendant le bon moment, était en train de sortir. Et elle se servait se cette haine comme force pour oublier son amour, et enfoncer encore et encore l'outil métallique dans ce torse qu'elle avait caressé tant de fois.

Dire qu'elle n'avait fait que le manipuler pendant dix ans serait une erreur. Elle l'avait sincèrement aimé, et cet amour avait tout balayé sur son passage. Tout, sauf sa haine. Cette haine viscérale qui avait pris place dans son ventre depuis la mort de Jean, et qui avait grandi vicieusement. A chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque union, chaque transformation, chaque rire échangé, cette haine avait grandit. Un peu plus chaque jour, ternissant son sourire, changeant son comportement. Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin s'en débarrasser.  
Au bout d'un moment, Remus s'immobilisa sous son corps. Mais elle continua de marteler son torse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus de force dans son bras. Alors seulement elle se leva en titubant, laissant tomber l'outil de jardinage dans la poudreuse. Elle lança un dernier regard à ce corps sans vie. Ce corps qu'elle avait serré contre elle pendant les nuits froides, qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur, du bout des lèvres.  
Il avait les yeux ouverts, un voile blanc couvrant les iris ambré.

Le pourpre de son sang contrastait autant sur le tapis de neige que sur sa peau diaphane. Elle sourirait pour l'éternité à présent. 

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **... NE ME HAISSEZ PAAAAS. Je me hais déjà tellement moi même. Je. Mon Dieu. Mon Mumus. Je. AAAAAH. Ne me haissez pas, par pitié. Dès le début je savais que je ne voulais pas d'un Happy End pour cette histoire. J'ai eu du mal, beaucoup de mal, j'ai failli renoncer mais j'ai essayé de tenir bon. Et voilà. Ne me haïssez pas. *se roule en boule sous son bureau*  
Bref, voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même. *évite les briques qu'on lui balance à la tronche en pleurant*  
Du coup j'ai une pensée pour AnonymousReader qui trouvait qu'Hermione avait trop vite pardonné à Remus... Mais voilà, la vérité c'est qu'elle ne lui a jamais pardonné.  
Reviews ? SAUF SI C'EST POUR M'ASSASSINER. Merci.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont suivis pour cette histoire, merci pour votre fidélité, pour vos avis, pour votre présence. Je vous aime. Très fort. Ne me haïssez pas.


End file.
